new student
by SonadowStories
Summary: Sonic and gang start another year at their highschool. this year there seems to be a new student, who catches Sonic's attention. WARNING: SONADOW I REPEAR SONADOW! SHADOW UKE! SHADOW BEING REALLY OUT OF CHARACTER! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**new student: chapter 1**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarmclock going off. I sighed in annoyence since i wanted to sleep a long while longer, but i had to go to school like everyone else. I turned of the alarm clock and sat up. I yawned while stretching. I heard tails calling for me to get up since i was gonna be late at school again. I got up from my bed and dressed into my clothes. I brushed my teeth, got my bagpack ready, ate breakfast and was on my way to school with tails and knuckles.

**Shadow's POV**

I stood in front of my new school. This was gonna be the first school i ever went to, so i was really nervouse. I left earlier for school to be sure to arrive on time. I walked through the front gate of the school and walked towards the princepal's office.

Once i arrived at the princepal's office a secretary asked me to sit on a chair and wait. So i sat down and waited till he called for me which he soon did. I got back up and walked into his office. He gave me my schedule for my classes and i walked out and went to my first class.

**Sonic's POV**

We heard the bell ring just as we walked through the school gate. We were just in time, but sometimes we were alot later just because i was to lazy to get out of bed. We walked towards our first class. I heard that we had a new student in our class, i wonder who he is. I hope not that kind of rich guy who thinks he's better then everyone else. Hate those kind of poeple.

I had to seperate from knuckles and tails because we didn't share the same class. Me, espio and silver did though. I walked into the classroom and sat down at my desk. I was one of the last to enter like ussual. The teacher entered some time after me with the new student.

Some of my classmates started snickering. I couldn't blame him, he was born with fur that had those typical emo collors. I felt bad for the guy, i don't think he would have many friends with those fur collors. He looked down a bit when he heard their obvious snickering aswell. Strange how the teacher never seems to hear the snickering. The teacehr told him to introduce himself and he did. **"my name is shadow the hedgehog and i'm 17 years old."** He said. Shadow, fitting name for him if i must say. **"that's good, shadow, now youc an sit down at your desk which is next to sonic."** The teacher said. He went to sit down on the only empty desk here and took his textbook like everyone else did. Now i had a good look at him. Remember when i said something about me hating a rich guy who thought he was better then anything else? Well this is the guy i'm talking about. You could easily see that he was rich by the expensive clothing he was wearing. He noticed me staring at him because i noticed him staring back in the corner of his eyes.

**Shadow's POV**

_'why is he staring at me?'_ I thought as i stared back to make him stop staring. I always became nervouse when someone was staring at me. And he wasn't even trying to hide it. i mouthed **"don't stare at me."** To him, but he only got a consufed look on his face. He obviously couldn't lip-read. But he got the message because he went to look in front of him.

Class soon ended and we had a break so i walked outside and sat down on a bench. I looked at my schedule and saw that the next class was p.e. i sighed in annoyence. p.e meant changing clothing and i really didn't feel comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**new student: chapter 2**

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed when i got up and walked towards the gym. I didn't p.e. not that i was lazy or didn't like the exersices. I liked those very much. But it meant changing into my gym attire with everybody there and it meant being paired up with somebody at times. I didn't like either of those.

I walked into the gym and went into the dressing room. I recognized the blue hedgehog from before. Sonic, his name was i think. He didn't seem to be happy to see me when i walked in the dressingroom. Must be because i look like a rich bastard. Can't blame him. The professor wanted me to wear these.

I waited for everyone to leave before wanting to change into my gym outfit. But my teacher walked in and said that i didn't have to participate in it. That must've been one of the classes the professor said that i couldn't participate in. Couldn't agree more, with how i looked like.

I walked out of the dressingroom and went to sit down on a bench like the teacher told me to. Sonic raised an eyebrow at seeing me sitting here without changing. I wonder what he is thinking.

**Sonic's POV**

I raised an eyebrow at seeing him sitting on the bench. Why didn't he change? **"seems like he even thinks so much of himself that he doesn't even wanna change with us."** I said to knuckles annoyed. He obviously heard me because he glared at me. I wanted to glare back, but for some reason his glare send chills down my spine. Must be the red eyes. I looked towards the teacher as he started to give us our assignments on exercises we needed to do. We had to warm up first. That meant doing my favorite thing, running. I smirked as i started and, of course, ran faster then everything else.

Once we were finished i noticed that the new kid wasn't impressed at all. Some of my friends keep being impressed even after all these years that i've known them. But this guy? The kid i've 'known' for an hour doesn't even as much show any expression. What's up with him?

**Shadow's POV**

He ran pretty fast. No wonder his name is sonic. He can really live up to his name. Not many poeple can do that. It was pretty impressive, but it wasn't like i was gonna show that. I didn't like showing my emotions. That was the biggest default of my creation. Being able to show emotion. No one can use it against me if i can't show it right? I sighed when i thought about my past. **"you okay?"** I heard a female voice say. I looked up and saw a female bat staring at me. She was someone who i had learn to know a couple of months back.

I was helping maria doing groceries when i accidently walked into her. It was she who suggested the professor to write me into this school. **"yeah, i'm fine."** I answered and watched her sit down next to me. **"you sure?"** She said wanting to know if there really wasn't anything wrong with me. **"yeah, i'm sure."** I said. Rouge was the only one i had told about my past because i wanted someone in school to know about it to make these school years easier.

The teacher called rouge because she wasn't doing anything that had something to do with class. I sighed and took out a book from my bagpack and started reading it. Then i had atleast something to keep myself entertained till p.e ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**new student: chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

P.e class soon ended much to my dislike. I really liked that class. I changed into my normal attire and walked out of the dressingroom. I noticed that shadow had already left for lunch since he was nowhere to be seen in the gym. I wondered how he got friends with rouge though. He's a new student and he's friends with the most popular girl in school. Knuckles got pretty mad when he saw shadow talking with his girlfriends. And some others who had a crush on her were pretty pissed aswell. And some aren't the sweetest guys around. He better be carefull. They didn't dare to go against knuckles, for the obviouse of course, but someone as thin as the new kid? I doubt that he'd stand a chance. I walkd out of the gym together with knuckles. Knuckles was looking around to search for rouge. But she was obviously gone with shadow.

When we arrived in the caferteria we saw rouge and shadow sitting at a table in the corner eating their lunch. Knuckles growled a little in aggitation and annoyence. I calmed down.** "It's not like rouge is going to have the hots for shadow. She only knows him for a few hours and you for a few years. He wouldn't stand a chance against you."** I told him to calm him down. But knuckles ignored me as he grabbed his food and went to sits next to rouge.

**Shadow's POV**

**"you must be knuckles. nice to meet you."** I said and outtreched A hand towards the red echidna who had just joined me and rouge at the table. He didn't shake my hand. Only glared at me. So i took my hand back and continued eating. **"don't mind knuckles. he's just jealous."** Rouge said smilling. **"i'm not jealouse."** Knuckles muttered. Sonic came to our table aswell and dragged him towards a diffirent able. I followed the two with my gaze and saw at the table their other friends. He had quite a few i must say. I wish i was able to make as many friends as he had. I sighed and continued eating my lunch.

After lunch i headed towards my next classes. I sat down at my desk and looked at my schedule. There was a second paper which was a list of all my classmates in each class. Surprisingly there was not a single class i didn't share with sonic.

Classes passed by pretty quick. It wasn't as bad as poeple say it is. But then again, this is only my first day on school. It might get as worse as poeple say it can when more days pass by. I hope it doesn't.

The last bell rang and i got up from my seat


	4. Chapter 4

**new student: chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

I arrived at home quickly and walked through the front door. **"shadow! you're home!"** I heard a girl yell. The girl's name was maria. And it was thanks to her that the professor created me. She had a deadly disease and i was created as a cure. A year ago she, thankfully, got better. It was also quite a hard time. The experiments had gotten painfuller, but atleast we got her healed.

When she did the commander wanted to execute me because i was of no use anymore. At first the professor agreed with him. Because i was completely immobile. Couldn't move one inch of my body. The reason why the professor agreed at first was that he didn't want me to start my life out of the facility as a normal hedgehog when i had become completely immobile because of the experiments.

Just a few days before my execution maria got her hands on a chaos emerald and gave it to me. Because of holding on to that emerald i slowly got mobility again. And the president made sure that the commander wouldn't have any right on me anymore. So the execution was canceled and i could live as a normal citizen. I must admit that i was scared when i first walked out of that facility. I had lived in a white room isolated from everyone, except for maria and the scientists, all my life and i suddenly got 'thrown' into the outside world. Without getting prepared for it or anything. But i'm glad i was out of it. No more experiments. No more isolations. No more scientists. And most important of all. No more g.u.n.

**"hey, maria."** i said and returned the hug she gave me. **"how was your first day?"** She asked. **"it was fine."** I said and put my bagpack on the ground and walked into the livingroom. **"aren't your parents home?"** I asked and sat down on the couch. After i became a citizen maria's parents had suggested that they'd take care of me as a thanks for saving their daughter. Pretty nice for them. Only one problem though. Their almost never home. We didn't really complain though. Me and maria grew up together. So neither of us minded being left alone aslong as we had eachother.

Hours passed after i came home. And soon it was night. Maria's parents had come home and i had been studying. First day and already got homework. I can understand why poeple hate homework. It's boring, but it's easy. So i finished it quickly. I saw that it got gotten pretty late. So i changed into my pajama's, brushed my teeth and went to bed after turning of the lights. I hoped i would have some friends tomorrow. It's not that i was tired of rouge. Not at all. I just wanted to have some friends to be with. Rouge can't always be with us. She has to be with her boyfriend and friends. I'm not sure if i could join her with her friends. So i would rather have atleast one other friend to hang out with then bothering her the whole time and keeping her away from her friends.

I decided not to think about it anymore. There was plenty of time to try to have a friend. I yawned as i began to feel really tired. I laid down on my said and fell asleep after curling up a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**new student: chapter 5**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up late as i always did. I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower and walked out of the house together with tails and knuckles. We made our way towards school again.

We arrived at school quickly and walked inside and the bell rang like usuall. We walked towards our first class, which was music class. As i walked in class with tails we both noticed that shadow, as usual, already sitting at his desk with rouge in front of him. In this class we had to share a seat with someone else. I had to sit down next to shadow unfortunatly. It's not that i hated the guy. Not at all, he's just a new kid, no reason to hate him. but i wanted to sit next to tails seeing as he was my best friend.

I sat down next to shadow and he smiled friendly at me. I smiled back just to be friendly. I don't know if it was just me, but there seemed to be something off on that smile. It was as if he didn't mean it. He looked in front of him because class just started.

**Shadow's POV**

That smile was a fail wasn't it? I tried give him a friendly smile, but it didn't really work out. For some reason my 'friendly' smiles also seem so sinister and evil. Must be because of my red eyes. I followed class with my full attention as usual.

Some time in class the teacher had requested the students to show how much music talent they had. **"why don't you give it a try, huh shadow?"** I heard someone say out loud. Everyone turned their attention to me when he said that. The person who said it was a brown tough looking bat with dark green eyes. Rouge told me about him. He was one of those guys who constantly asked her out even though she didn't want anything to do with a guy like him. She told me that she had heard sonic say that those guys were very jealous at me for being friends with her. Don't know why they would be jealous though. Me and rouge are only friends. The brown bat smirked. I wonder if he is meaning to do something. I looked at sonic to see if he might give me a subtile hint. He was just looking annoyed at the bat. **"shadow, would you like to try?"** The teacher asked and gestured over to a piano. I liked playing on a piano, but it wasn't as enjoyable as it was with maria. And i wasn't sure if i would do well with such a croud. So i shook my head and said 'no thanks'.

**"coward."** The bat said and i looked at him. Sonic looked even more annoyed. The bat's smirk widened and his buddy, a dark green hawk who also had purple eyes, chuckle. I was confused as to what so funny. **"don't mind them, their just retarded that way."** Sonic said and glared at them. I have to admit that he was pretty nice, but i don't think that he would want to be friends with me just because i looked like a spoiled rich snob.

**Sonic's POV**

Class was soon over much to my relief. I liked music class, but it wasn't fun if it had something to do with school. We all got up to go to the next class. As i was about to leave i heard the teacher call shadow to her. She asked if shadow minded to play on the piano now. She also said that she had heard through someone that shadow was really good at the piano. Shadow didn't seem certain at first, but the teacher assured him that now that class was empty that there would be no one laughing at him. A rich spoiled brat scared of being laughed at? There's a first for everything i guess. I was about to walk to my next class when i heard shadow starting to play. At first i thought my ears were playing a trick on me. So i walked back towards the door and peeked inside. I couldn't believe what i was hearing. He could play so beautifully. I never expected him to be able to do that, but then again. He is rich, so he probably got the money for private lessons.

I sat down against the wall and kind off just sat there listening to shadow's playing. It was so beautifull. I peeked inside again and watched shadow play. He had his eyes closed and a small peacefull smile on his muzzle.

I was almost pressed against the door and soon i did the mistake of falling over as soon as shadow finished. The teacher and shadow looked at me with a shocked expression on their face. They were obviously not expecting me to just fall into the classroom. **"mr. sonic, what a surprise to see you barge in like this."** The teacher said with an annoyed expression on her face. I looked at shadow and he looked like he was emberrased. And not even a little. **"i should be leaving."** He said and walked out of the classroom. I got up and walked into the hallway and watched shadow walk off.


	6. Chapter 6

**new student: chapter 6**

**Sonic's POV**

I arrived at next class and got detention for being so late. And i found out through espio that shadow had detention aswell. Throughout the whole class i couldn't get that song out of my head. I looked at shadow and he was facing away from me because i had just caught him staring at me. Boy, he must be pretty emberrased for being caught playing piano. He must be getting easily emberrased. I hardly had my attention with class as usual. So the teacher got a few times angry at me for day dreaming. I sighed and wrote some stuff down.

Time passed quickly and soon school ended, but unfortunatly i had detention so i had to stay longer. I walked inside the detention class and saw shadow already sitting at a desk. As expected i think. I sat down not to far away from him. Maybe i could calm his nervs a little by complimenting him. **"you really play good on the piano."** I told him and got his attention. **"really?"** He asked me as his eyes met mine. **"yeah i really."** I replied. **"thank you."** He said and smiled. That smile was a looked more meant then the last one he gave me did. **"where did you learn how to play like that?"** I asked and got his attention again. **"maria taught me how to play."** He replied and looked in front of him. **"maria?"** I questioned again. **"yeah, she's sort of family of mine."** Shadow answered. **"oh, okay."** I said and took a piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

Detention class was finally over. Both me and shadow walked out of the class. And because i was on my own here i had decided to walk next to shadow and talk to him. Shadow wasn't the talkative type. He only talked when i asked him a question.

We neared the school gate and we both part ways. i looked behind me and saw those two tough guys walk in the same direction as shadow did. _'looking for trouble, ey?'_ I thought and followed them.

**Shadow's POV**

When we left detention class it had already gotten dark. I was waking home quietly. maria must be worried about me. I hated to make her worry.

I turned the corner and i felt followed somehow. I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me roughly into an alley. I fell against with the side of my face against the brick wall. When i got up i felt a bit of blood running down from a few scratches. I looked up and recognized the brown bat and the dark green hawk standing over me. I got up and the brown bat grabbed my shirt and pushes me roughly agaisnt the wall making me wince. **"now, we'll teach you a lesson not to go out with my girl."** The brown bat said. Two other of his buddies walked towards us aswell. **"we're gonna mess you up big time." **The dark green hawk said smirking.

**Sonic's POV**

I saw two other of that bat's buddies walk in the same direction shadow did. We may not be friends, but i can't just ignore the fact that shadow was about to get his ass kicked. I couldn't be able to live with myself if i came to school tomorrow and see shadow all bruised sitting in class.

**"don't worry! i'm here shadow!"** I yelled and walked into the alley. **"sonic? what are you doing here?"** Shadow asked confused. To my surprise i saw shadow with just a few scratches on him while those four tough guys were laying on the ground unconcious. **"how?"** I managed to say as i kept looking at the knocked out guys. **"how what?"** He asked as he wasn't paying attention to the guys who just had their asses kicked by a thin guy. **"n-nothing."** I said and went to my knees. **"are they still alive?"** i asked and poked one of them. **"of course they are. i wouldn't kill them for just trying to beat me up."** Shadow said and walked out of the alley. I got up aswell and walked out of the alley and watched shadow go home as if nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**new student: chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

I came home as soon as i could. maria was pretty worried about me and asked all kind of question. I told her about detention, but i didn't tell her anything about those guys.

I was standing in the shower to wash of the blood of the scratches. i had a small wound on my head and i got alot of scratches on my back. They only pushed my roughly agaisnt the wall and normally anyone would've just got a little sore there. But my skin was very fragile and could get hurt easily. So that's why i had already scratches on my back. The water stinged on the small wounds, but i didn't mind. I went to sleep quickly after i had finished my shower.

The next morning i had woken up later then i normally did. There was a reason for that. My wounds automaticly healed themselves if i slept. The wounded i got the more i slept. It wasn't that much of a problem. I was always really early in school, so arriving a bit later then i normally did wasn't bad. i walked downstairs after dressing up and ate my breakfast. i then walked out of the house and towards school.

**Sonic's POV**

For once i had woken up early much to knuckles' and tails' surprise. I had been thinking about last night. Shadow sure was stronger then he looked. He looked like a frail looking guy and yet he beated up four guys who looked like they ate muscles for breakfast. First the piano and now the beat up. I wonder what other surprises he's gonna give me. I got up and got ready for school. I should get up early more often. More time to get ready for school that way. I got ready soon and walked towards school.

When we arrived at school i saw shadow sitting on a bench. How early does this guy leave for school? **"ow come on sonic. a guy like shadow? beating the crap out of those four guys?"** Knuckles said mockingly. I had told him and tails about what shadow did yesterday. But they didn't beleive me. Tails is pretty open minded about it, but knuckles just doesn't believe me. If someone doesn't have muscles it's weak. That's how he sees it. i wanted to know just how shadow had done it and so i walked towards him to ask again.

**"how did you do that last night?"** I asked when i stood in front of him. He looked up from his book and asked. **"how did i do what?"** I don't know if he's just playing dumb with me or if he really wants me to be more pecific. **"that beat up last night."** I said. **"just. how you normally do it."** Was all he said before turning his attention towards his book. That answer confused me a little. I kept staring at him so he could maybe give me a better explanation, but he just kept reading so i walked back to my friends. Till i saw amy standing there. I didn't hate the girl, but i didn't feel like getting glomped with a force so powerfull that you could blame her that the titanic sank. So i had decided to just sit down next to shadow.

As soon as i sat down he looked weird at me. **"i don't like getting glomped by girls."** i said. **"oh, okay."** He said and returned to his book. I felt stupid for saying that. I hope he doesn't get a weird


	8. Chapter 8

**new student: chapter 8**

**Shadow's POV**

I hope he's not gonna question why i had difficulty pulling him up, but didn't have any with kicking those guys' asses. But he probably will. **"how come you just had hard time pulling me up?"** oh, right on cue. **"it's hard to explain."** i said, but unfortunalty he waited for that explanation. **"you know chaos energy?"** I whispered towards him. **"yeah."** He said nodding. **"you figure out the rest."** I said and walked towards class as the bell went off. I looked behind me and saw him glare at me with a pout. That was all i could say. I couldn't explain it to him. He wouldn't undertstand. To be honest it was because of the healing i did during sleeping that i had lost strenght. When i healed i didn't just lose a bit of strenght. I always lose alot of strenght. I hated that. It would be a while before i would get my full strenght back.

I arrived in class as one of the first as usuall and sonic arrived as last as usual. It was music class again so sonic sat down next to me. I hope he wouldn't ask for a better explanation. I wouldn't want to explain it and then look like a freak afterwards.

**Sonic's POV**

I would've liked an explanation. But shadow didn't give me one to much dislike. But i guess he had a reason for not explaning it to me. I sat down next to shadow and followed the class with my occasional daydream.

The classes went by fast and soon it was lunch time. Shadow walked towards his and rouge's usual table with a food tray. **"hey, new kid!"** That brown bat said. Shadow looked at him curious about what he was gonna say to him. But unfortunatly it was only to get shadow's attention while the hawk stuck out his foot childishly making shadow trip. Shadow tripped making his food drop and fell onto it. And typically those two and others started laughing at him.

Rouge walked towards him and kneeled down next to him. **"are you okay?"** She asked and helped him up. **"i'm fine."** He said with a sudden harsh tone in it. **"are you sure?"** rouge asked. **"yes, i'm fine."** He whispered with the same harsh tone in it. Only me and rouge heard it because we were the closest to him and weren't laughing at him. The only ones who weren't laughing either were my friends. Shadow got up fully and walked out of the cafeteria. **"aren't you going after him?"** Knuckles asked rouge. **"no, he needs sometime alone now."** Rouge said, but that didn't stop me from following him.

**Shadow's POV**

I couldn't believe i just got humiliated like that. I have had enough humiliation to last a life time. Why does it have to be in school aswell? I walked into the bathroom and held a hand beneath the water after letting it run. I winced a little as the water touched a wound i got there. I had cut myself on a knife accidently when that jerk made me trip. I focused myself on the wound so it would heal. It healed quickly and i heard a gasp from behind me.

I turned around and saw sonic staring at me shocked. He probably saw me healing. i bit down on my lip because of him seeing me. My knees buckled beneath me because i lost strenght off the healing. Sonic reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me up. I blushed at him holding me like that. **"i wanted to ask if you were okay."** He said to get the awkwardness of him holding me like that away. **"i'm feeling a little better."** I replied and looked at him. **"you can let me go now."** I said and sonic let me go. But he quickly made me cling onto him as my knees buckled again. **"i don't know what you just did, but whatever you did it must've taken alot of energy from you."** He said on which i replied with **"probably."**. **"i'll take you to the nurse office."** He said and waited for me to nod before he picked me up in bridal style, making me blush even harder, and walked towards the nurse office.


	9. Chapter 9

**new student: chapter 9**

**Shadow's POV**

Sonic had put me down on a bed like the nurse told him to. I was glad there wasn't anybody else besides sonic. The nurse had asked sonic what happened. Sonic said that i wasn't feeling well and that my legs gave out underneath me. She checked me temperature and i had gotten a slight fever. I always got a bit sick after using to much energy. And healing took alot. I was lieing down on the bed like the nurse had told me to do so while she was calling maria's parents. Sonic sat down on a chair next to me. He was quiet and obviously trying to figure out how i healed myself. **"did you use chaos energy?"** He asked and watched me nod. **"now it makes sense."** He says and smiled. **"how did you do it without an emerald?"** He asked. **"i don't know. i just can."** I replied. I did know how, but i don't think he would take it well. Imagine if someone just said to you that he or she would say that they could use chaos controll without an emerald because you were an engineert project to be a cure for some fatally ill chick. You would think that the person would be crazy. The nurse walked into the room and said that maria's mom was waiting for me outside of the schoolgate. Sonic helped me up and supported me when i walked towards schoolgate.

Upon arriving at her car we saw her standing her smilling at us. She looked just like maria, only older and much darker blond. By seeing me she knew exactly why i was so weak because the professor had told her from the beginning of my creation everything. **"thank you."** She said to sonic as he helped me in the backseat. **"no prob, ma'am."** He said and walked back to school after saying goodbye to me.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched his...mother? drive away in the car together with him. Shadow looked pretty exhausted. I guess healing yourself took alot of energy from you. Now that i think of it. Didn't he have a wound on his forehead last night? He must've healed himself twice on just two days. Must've taken alot out of him.

I arrived at my first class after break and explained why i was late to avoid detention. I sat down next to espio and heard the brown bat chuckle and call shadow a wuss. Of course shadow was a wuss, that's why he kicked your asses yesterday. I chuckled when that thought came in my mind.

The class passed by rather quickly. I couldn't get the image of me holding shadow out of my head. It was rather strange. I felt strange when i thought about that image. I wonder why? The last bell rang and i walked out of the school building together with tails and knuckles. Tails had asked why shadow wasn't at school anymore. And i told him that he felt sick. tails asked if i was sure that it hadn't had anything to do with

**Shadow's POV**

When we arrived at home i had a hard time walking upstairs and drop down onto my bed. i was to exhausted to dress into my pajama's. So i had decided to stay in my clothes. I curled up and fell asleep not to soon after.

I woke up the next morning really late. I saw a note laying on my nightstand saying that maria's mom had called school to tell them that i didn't feel so good. So i was allowed to stay home. Maria's mom was a doctor, so she could make an official doctor's note so there was proof that i stayed home and wasn't just skipping school.

Some time passed by before i got up to walk downstairs for breakfast. I was shaking a little because i hadn't eaten any food since yesterday morning. I ate some breakfast and walked back upstairs to get dressed. I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. I heard my cellphone go off and saw rouge on the screen so i picked up.

**Sonic's POV**

All of us were sitting in a small café. We sometimes got together for no reason other then to hang out. When all of us had our drinks, rouge had decided to call shadow to see if he was awake. Apparently rouge had known about his chaos energy all along. Shadow picked up and he and rouge had been talking for a bit. I chuckled when i heard through rouge that he he had just woken up. He said that he was feeling alot better and that he would be going back to school tomorrow. Rouge handed me the phone for a sec. and i asked him if he was okay after what had happened during lunch break. He said that he had almost forgotten about it,so i guessed that he was okay.

Sometime later rouge had hung up on the phone and went back to talking with amy and knuckles. I just kept thinking to myself while drinking from my glass. That brown bat and his buddies were probably gonna bully shadow by the looks of what they did yesterday and the tried to do the day before yesterday. It was probably a good idea to keep him close. I've seen what bullying can do to a person. And i won't let it happen to shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

**new student: chapter 10**

**Sonic's POV**

I wondered where that sudden protective feeling came from. Maybe it was just because shadow was my friend now. But i didn't feel protective like that towards knuckles or amy or so. Sure i did with tails, but we both saw eachother has brothers so that was explainable. But with shadow? i've known him for only a few days and i felt protective over him, but not over my friends whom i've known for years. I guess it's just because he's a new friend of mine that i'm a bit protective and worried.

We all had our drinks emptied quickly and we parted ways. Rouge gave me shadow's adress because i the teacher told me to deliver his homework to him. I was the only one who shared every single class, except for one, with him so i had to give it to him. I followed the directions from my home towards his. The café was only a stree from my house so it wasn't hard to follow the directions from there.

By following the directions i arrived soon at his house. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Shadow soon opened and stepped aside to let me in. **"the teacher wanted me to give you your homework."** I said walking into the livingroom. **"okay."** He said and walked into the kitchen. **"do you want to drink something?"** Shadow asked and i said that i had a drink in the café not to long ago.

Sometime had passed by. I was still at shadow's house sitting on the couch. He was making his homework at the table not to far from me. He hadn't asked me to leave so i had decided to stay for a while. I was surprised how he had finished his homework so fast. Well, he was pretty smart. So i shouldn't have been too surprised.

**Shadow's POV**

Homework was finished soon. It was easy so of course it wouldn't take long. I putted away the homework and sat down on the couch next to sonic. **"about that accidental hug yesterday."** I started but i got cut off by sonic. **"yeah about that, it uhmm...yeah."** He said with a bit embarrasment. **"i kinda liked it."** I said catching him by surprise. **"you did?"** He said and looked at me with a surprised expression. **"yeah i did. you were pretty warm. i almost fell asleep."** I said with a small blush on my face. **"oh, well thanks."** He said with more embarrasment. It had gotten a bit awkward in the room because of it. **"wanna hang out sometime?"** He asked making me turn my head slowly towards him. **"hang out?"** I asked as if i didn't know what it meant. **"yeah, hang out."** He said. **"why?"** I asked because i wanted to know for sure. **"well, because we're friends."** He said and looked in front of him. **"we are?"** I asked with a high and anxious tone in my voice. **"yeah we are."** He said. **"that's awsome! i can't believe i made a friend all by myself! thank you so much!"** I yelled and hugged him. I accidentally had jumped into his lap aswell. Sonic yelped because he was completely caught off guard because of my hug and jump on his lap. Sonic lost his balance in his sitting position and fell to the ground ending up on top of me.

Sonic had me pinned down to the ground beneath me. I had been sitting sideways on his lap so my back was a bit turned with my hip facing one way. I blushed when i noticed where his crotch area had landed. He didn't seem to notice yet. It was until i looked down towards our lower bodies that he noticed and started blushing aswell. **"i landed a bit wrong."** He said and grinned a bit. **"yeah you did."** I said smilling. We then stared into eachother's eyes. Sonic leaned in. I didn't know what he was doing till i felt him press his lips against mine. **"oh god, i'm sorry!"** He said pulling away quickly and sat up. **"why did you pulled away? i didn't know what you did there, but i liked it. alot."** I said and sat up aswell. **"i kissed you."** He said. **"oh, so that's a kiss."** I said and smiled. I really had no idea what a kiss was. I had heard maria talk about it a few times, but she never really explained what it was. **"can you do it again?"** I asked him. **"you sure?"** He said. **"of course i'm sure."** I said and leaned towards him when he leaned towards me. I waited for him to kiss me first before i kissed back.

Sometime had passed before we parted away. We both panted a little from the lack of air and smiled. **"i guess we're mates now, huh?"** Sonic said before kissing me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**new student: chapter 11**

**Shadow's POV**

We kept kissing for a while. But we quickly stopped when we both noticed a flashing light. We jumped a little and looked at the doorway to see maria standing there with a camera and a huge smile on her face.

Sometime passed and me and sonic were listening to maria boasting about how happy she was that i finally got a boyfriend. Sonic and me looked at eachother sometime's as she kept happily boasting about it. She walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink to get a small break from her boasting. We took that as an escape opportunity and ran for it. I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. Sonic sat down next to me. **"she talks alot."** he said with a smile and i nodded.

Some more time had passed with complete silence between us. We had been kissing a bit more and i discovered what "making out" meant. I got a bit nervouse because i was laying on my bed with sonic on top of me making out with me. I had sometimes heard what making out on a bed lead to easily. And i was ready for that. I couldn't speak for sonic, though, but i didn't want that yet. Sonic stroked my leg and on some point during our make out i had lost my pants. I was now only wearing my shirt. Sonic pulled away from he make out and started kissing my neck. **"uhm, sonic? i don't know if i'm ready for this?"** I said getting his attention. **"not ready for what?"** He asked a bit confused. **"well, you know. going to bed with you?"** I said to try and explain it. **"oh that. don't worry, since you didn't even know what a kiss was i kinda figured that you were still a virgin. so i know that you're not ready for it at all."** He said and laid down besides me. **"oh, okay."** I said and laid my head on his chest. I soon fell asleep because i was still sick and his body warmth was comforting.

**Sonic's POV**

I had realized that shadow had fallen asleep. I thought that it was a chance to go home and make my homework, but i didn't want to wake shadow. It was obviouse that he was still sick so i wanted him to have his rest.

Some time passed by and it was around late evening now. I had send a text message to my mom, like i always do to make sure that mom won't get to worried even though i live with friends and not with her, saying that i wouldn't be going home because i was sleeping over. she said that i should tell 'her' goodnight from her. Mom always thinks that if i'm sleeping over somewhere that i have a girlfriend. I kinda did now, but shadow is a guy and not a girl. So i think that mom would still be dissapointed. Unless shadow turns out to be able to have kids. Everytime i have a girlfriend mom can't stop talking about becoming a grandmother when we graduate. Mom thinks to far ahead. Way to far. I yawned as i felt sleep taking over and soon fell asleep aswell.

Next morning soon came and i woke up lazily. I saw shadow, already dressed in fresh clothes, sitting on the bed staring at me. **"good morning."** He said and smiled. **"good morning."** I replied smilling back and sat up. **"i thought that you headed home after i fell asleep. but when i woke up i found that you didn't."** He said. **"i didn't want to wake you up."** I said and got my shirt back on. I had taken it off yesterday during our make out session. **"i made your homework."** He said catching me by surprise. **"what? why?"** I asked. I wouldn't want anybody doing my work. It makes me feel like i'm taking advantage of someone. **"well, i was bored and i figured that you hadn't done it yesterday."** He said and showed me my homework. Surprisingly to me shadow had somehow made my homework with my handwritting. **"how did you do that?"** I asked when i took the papers and looked at them. **"i copied your handwritting."** He said with a smile on his muzzle. I didn't think that anyone would be capable of copying someones handwritting. **"it was easy, really."** He said when he saw my confused look. He then got up and got our bagpacks ready for school.

Sometime later we were on our way to school. Shadow said that we had left the house to late. I told him that he shouldn't worry that much. He honestly thought that we were gonna arrive to late. And what do you know, we did. We both got detention again for being late. Shadow sighed obviously not liking the idea of having detention again. I didn't really care if i had detention. It was just a longer schoolday. All alone with just a few students.

Shadow and me sat down at our seat. and for some reason rouge somehow knew that we were together. I noticed that because rouge was loading him with question. I don't know if shadow just told her or if it was written all over our faces. Either way i hope she won't tell anyone. I don't think shadow would want anyone to know yet. I know i don't want to yet. Not untill we were sometime together and till we were both ready to tell others.


	12. Chapter 12

**new student: chapter 12**

**Shadow's POV**

I was getting annoyed at this point. Rouge kept asking questions and there was no way in stopping her. I looked at sonic and he had been looking at me. He probably knew that i was getting annoyed by the look on my face. I couldn't wait till this class was over. Maybe then she would stop asking questions about him and sonic.

Class was over, much to my relief, and i and sonic walked towards our next. Which was p.e. we arrived at the gym and i waited for sonic to get ready. **"why don't you get ready for p.e."** Sonic asked as he pulled of his shirt. **"it's embarrassing to change." **i said and had to blush a little at seeing sonic's, pretty muscular, chest. It was only me and sonic because we were a bit late, so i didn't mind that my blush was visible. **"it's not that embarrassing to change, everyone has to do it, so it's not really embarrassing."** Sonic said and noticed my blush and grinned a little. **"maybe not for you, but with body as mine it is."** I said and looked in front of myself. **"i'm sure that it won't be that embarrassing. now go ahead and change. we're alone so only i will see it."** Sonic said smilling.

**Sonic's POV**

Shadow sighed and stood up. He took of his jacket and opened his bag in which his gym attire was in. He looked at me and i gave him a confused look. **"don't look at me when i'm changing."** Shadow said making me a little annoyed. Shadow could porbably understand annoyence because i couldn't know how he looked like beneath his clothes. **"pfff, fine then."** I said and turned around. Shadow sighed in relief and stripped down from his pants and shirt, so he was left in his boxers. I got a bit curiouse though and looked at my lover from the corner of my eye which shocked me. Shadow didn't only have a very feminine figure, making him seem very fragile, but he had several scars. Not scars from wounds, but more like scars you could get after being operated on. He had some scars on some of his joints, which were his right elbow, right wrist, a small one on his left shoulder and some on his fingers on his left hand. I hadn't even noticed those scars on his left hand before, maybe that was because shadow had tended to hide it, but i didn't really say anything about it because it didn't really bother me. Shadow also had some strange scars on his belly as if someone had done a major operation there. Making me wonder what had happened in his past.

**"sonic!"** Shadow yelled once he saw me looking at him and pressed his shirt against his chest to hide the scars at his belly. **"i'm sorry, i just got curious to why i couldn't see your body."** I said and turned fully towards the smaller hedgehog. **"well now you know!"** Shadow said raising his voice and sat down on the bench in anger and crossed his arms. **"hey, i'm sorry, okay?"** I said and sat down next to shadow. **"i understand why you didn't want me to see it. but don't worry, i don't mind your body at all. to me your beautifull the way you are."** I said and wrapped an arm around him. **"really?"** He said a bit of a high and anxious voice and looked at me. **"really."** I said and smiled to make him feel certain that i was telling the truth. He smiled back carefully. I leaned in and kissed him while softly stroking on his leg where coincidently was a scar. Shadow pulled back on that moment when i started stroking his leg there and looked down making me confused. **"what's wrong?"** I asked. **"nothing, but my scars are a bit sensitive."** Shadow said and i looked down to notice that i had been stroking a scar on his leg and so i pulled back quickly. **"i'm sorry."** I said and tried tp apologize. **"you don't need to apologize. they're just a bit sensitive. you're not hurting me."** he said and smiled at me. I smiled back. Shadow got up and continued dressing into his gym attire.

Class began and i had a bit of guilt eating at me while shadow was looking down in embarrassment. Everyone in class was staring at him because of shadow's scars on his arms on legs. **"this is why maria's parents didn't allow me to partake in gym class."** Shadow silently whispered towards me while lowering his ears in embarrassment. **"i'm sorry. i didn't know that they would act this way."** I said and couldn't help but notice the whispering of the gossiping students.

much to shadow's relief gym class was soon over and it was break. Some students had walked up to us and asked what those scars were, but shadow didn't answer them. However, this made me thinking. Where did those scars come from anyway?


	13. Chapter 13

**new student: chapter 13**

**Sonic's POV**

After school me and shadow had gone to his house. We were now in his room and i watched shadow make his...i mean...our homework. I didn't force him to make it. Not at all. Shadow wanted to because he didn't know what else to do. Shadow was soon finished and gave me back my homework and put his away aswell. I sighed. **"i know you didn't want me to make it, but i would've been bored otherwise."** He said and came to sit next to me on his bed. **"you would've been bored even when you did it."** I replied. **"i had to do something to against the boredom, hadn't i?"** He replied and rolled his eyes when started i complaining and bashing on why he shouldn't do that again. **"i'm not that fragile."** He said with a harsh tone making me go silent as i remember what had led me to see him that way. It wasn't only the scars that i had seen a few days ago during gym that made me think that way. It was also the story behind them. I had asked him multiple times to explain it. He didn't want to at all, but he gets annoyed surprisingly fast and blurted everything out. We were glad that it was just us on the moment and no one else was near. He told me everything about the experiments, project shadow, maria's disease, g.u.n, all in all, his childhood so far. I was devastated to hear all that. never had i been so shocked in my entire life. Shadow had changed after he told me. He was alot harsher now. And our relationship was a little on edge. Maria had once told me that it was probably because shadow was angry that at himself that he told me. I never understood, but apparently shadow is scared that someone would use those facts against him. He probably thinks that i'll use it against him if we were to break up.

Shadow sighed and got up to walk downstairs. I followed him close behind. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a snack. He gave me one aswell and sat down at a table in the kitchen. I sat down at the opposite end of the table and ate the snack aswell did shadow.

Later on we were sitting on his bed again. **"are you mad at me?"** I asked shadow who still hadn't said a word. **"no, i'm just annoyed."** He replied. **"then why are you annoyed?"** I asked. **"because i don't like the fact that you see me as something fragile and-"** Shadow started, but i was rude enough to cut him off. **"it's only logical that you're fragile, you've been through so much."** I said and held his shoulders gently. **"yes and my childhood didn't make me fragile it made me stronger, i can prove it."** Shadow said, but he didn't sound convincing at all by what i've seen a few days ago in gym. He looked like he was about to breakdown when i found out. I pulled my hands back and leaned on my elbows on my knees. **"shadow, don't the scars proof it?"** I asked making him even more annoyed as he probably knew what i was talking about, but i guess he wanted to hear me say it. **"don't the scars proof what?"** He asked and narrowed his eyes at me. **"don't they proof that you're fragile?"** I said unaffraid of the narrowed glare. **"no they don't. it doesn't mean that because i have these scars that i'm fragile."** Shadow replied with a deeper tone of voice. **"yes it does!... weren't you about to cry when i found out about the scars?"** I said raising my voice so he would atleast take a moment to think about it. **"i'm not fragile."** He said and looked away. **"i'm not."** He whispered and wrapped his arms around his torso. **"shadow?"** I asked getting worried as i noticed that shadow had started to shiver as if he started to cry silently. **"shadow, i'm sorry."** I said and laid a hand on his shoulder. **"get out of here."** He whispered, but it was unaudible to me so i asked him what he said. **"Get. Out. Of. Here!" **He yelled and threw me out of the room.

I stood outside of the locked front door. I looked at the door. **"shadow."** I whispered and waited to see if he would maybe open the door for me again, but he didn't. So i turned around and walked home.

**Shadow's POV**

I sobbed as i started to allow myself to cry. I wasn't fragile. I didn't allow myself to be fragile. If i would show any sort of weakness then anybody would use it agaisnt me. I can't allow that, not after what happened all those years ago. But would sonic do that aswell? I was trying to figure that out for what seems like an eternity.

Soon it had become dark. I looked outside through my window and noticed that it was night. I got up and dressed into my pajama's. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I felt quilty for overreacting like that to sonic. I should appoligize to him tomorrow. I walked back into my own and room and noticed that his bag was still here. I sat down on the bed hugging his bag close. I had only been together with him for more then a week and i already felt like i couldn't miss him at my side. I yawned as i suddenly felt sleep over take me. I fell down on the bed and fell asleep soon after while hugging sonic's bag close unconciously.


	14. Chapter 14

**new student: chapter 14**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find myself curled up around sonic's bag. I sat up and put the bag down. I got dressed, ate breakfast and walked towards school.

In school i sat on a bench waiting for sonic. **"shadow? is that my bag?"** I heard the familiar voice of my boyfriend say as he stood in front of me with a spare bag over his shoulder. **"yes, you forgot it when i threw you out."** I said and looked down a bit. **"oh."** He said. **"sonic...i'm huh...i'm sorry for overreacting like that."** I apologized. **"you don't have to be sorry."** He started. **"i shouldn't have acted like that to you."** He finished and smiled. I looked up and smiled back. Sonic sat down on the bench next to me. I smiled and went from my gaze on him to look in front of me.

**"we should go out."** Sonic blurted out during lunch break. **"you two go out?"** Knuckles said startled. **"myeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss, they do."** Rouge said with a weird glint in her eyes. **"that glint scares me."** I whispered towards sonic. **"same here."** Sonic whispered back and nodded in agreement. **"i didn't know you two did. why didn't you tell me, sonic?"** Knuckles yelled as he got agitated for not knowing a thing. **"we weren't exactly dating, but we are together."** I said and finished my lunch. **"yeah, but i'm planning on where to take shadow when we go out."** Sonic said and got up to put his plate away. **"i never said that i felt like going out."** I mumbled very softly, but unfortunatly it was still audible for rouge. **"you don't want to go out?"** She asked confused. **"of course i would want to, but what if something happens."** I said and leaned my head on my hand. **"what do you mean?"** She asked still a bit confused. **"i mean, what if something goes wrong that makes our relationship go downwards?"** I said and rouge started to smile. **"if he really loves you then it shouldn't be that easy to break you two up."** Rouge said and got up from her place on the opposite end and sat down next to me. **"it isn't?"** I asked. **"of course not, so don't worry."** She said and wrapped her arms around my neck to try and cheer me up a bit. **"i guess you're right."** I said and returned the hug, of course, making knuckles jealous. We knew because he had started growling as soon as rouge embraced me.

Sonic soon came back and i dragged him to class as the bell had gone off once again. Because we had all of our classes together they were over in no time because we were having fun. As school soon ended we both made our way out. **"so let's go."** Sonic said and walked into the direction of my house. I stopped. He turned around and stopped aswell after he noticed i wasn't walked next to him. **"what's wrong?"** He asked. **"can't we go to your house for once?"** I asked because i was curious why he almost spend time at my house, but never suggested that we go to his house. **"why?"** He asked while walking towards me. **"why not? you always suggest we go to my place, but i wanna see your home for once to and maybe meet your parents."** I answered, but it seemed like the idea of me going over to his place wasn't such a good idea to him. **"we should go and grab some dinner. i know a small restaurant and they have really good food there."** He said trying to start a conversation on a different topic. **"sonic, don't change the topic."** I said. **"i'm not changing the subject i just wanna get something to eat."** He said and made his way to the restaurant he was talking about. I sighed and followed close behind.

**Sonic's POV**

I couldn't tell him about my home situation. He might get worried and i wouldn't want that. I don't like anybody worrying about me, especially not shadow. He's, weither he likes it or not, really fragile. I wouldn't want to put to much stress on him by having him worry over me. Talking about being fragile. Shadow must've thought that i meant that his body was fragile. But i wasn't meaning that at all. I was talking about his mind. His mind was pretty fragile to me. Nothing to be ashamed off, it's only natural after all he's been through. I just wished he would admit it, other poeple don't have to know about all that. just me and no one else.

My thought were interupted as a waitress came to take our orders. We had both told her what we wanted to eat and drink and she went back to the kitchen to tell them our orders. We were waiting for some time before our dinner finally came and we dug in.

After dinner we were making our way to shadow's home again. Shadow had insisted in going to my place because he wanted to meet my folks, but i didn't want him to find out. It's a bit embarrassing. I dropped shadow off at his home and made sure he was inside before i walked off towards my own home.


	15. Chapter 15

**new student: chapter 15**

**Sonic's POV**

I arrived at my house. I opened the door and found my mother drunk on the couch again. I sighed and shook her lightly. **"mom, you shouldn't sleep here but in bed."** I said. She woke up and looked at me smilling. **"you're home."** She said and sat up tiredly. **"i have been drinking again, huh?"** She said and looked down in regret. Sometimes she just couldn't stop herself from taking booze. **"you should go to bed."** I repeated and helped her up. I helped her upstairs to her bedroom while she walked along sloppily. I laid her down on the bed and watched as she fell asleep instantly. I sighed and walked out of the room.

Mom had been wasting her life by drinking. She has been like this ever since dad had left her for someone else as soon as i was born. So i don't have any memory of her being a good mom, but i apreciate her none the less. If it wasn't for her then i wouldn't be here and if i wasn't here then i would've never met shadow.

I walked into my own bedroom and started to work on my homework. I opened the drawer of my desk and saw an empty frame in it. I had bought it not to long ago. I wanted to put a photo of shadow in it. I smiled thinking about him. I must be honest, i've never felt that way about anyone. I wanted to get really serious in our relationship. I finished my homework quickly and sended shadow a text message. He sended back after a long while making me chuckle. He was obviously not used to texting.

Night was approaching soon and i had decided to go to sleep. I undressed till i only wore my boxers and then laid down on my bed.

The next morning i got up from my bed and stretched my arms, back and legs. I took a quick shower and walked back to my own room. On my way to my room i passed my mom's room and looked inside. I watched her as she was still in a deep peacefull sleep and i sighed resuming my walk towards my own room. I got dressed and packed my bag for school. Downstairs i made myself some breakfast and left some standing for mom, though, i was pretty sure that she would leave it standing again.

After breakfast i looked at the clock and decided it was time to leave for school. During my walk i met up with knuckles and tails as always and we started to talk a bit. Our chat going mostly about what we were planning to do after school as usuall.

We soon arrived at school and i began searching for shadow. But i didn't see him anywhere, though. **"ah! sonic!"** I heard a female voice call. I looked behind me and saw rouge walking towards me. **"hey, rouge."** I said and turned fully towards her. **"i'm glad i found you."** Rouge said as she stood in front of me. **"is there something wrong?"** I asked a bit in concern. ** "yeah, i got a text from shadow's sister, maria. she says that shadow has gotten really sick all of a sudden."** She said and searched for the text on her cellphone and showed it to me. I read it and sent a text to shadow saying that i would be coming over for a visite. **"did she say what he had?"** I asked after the text had been sent. **"no she didn't."** Rouge said and shook her head. **"i'm going to visite him after school. i'm having a feeling youw ere already planning that, am i right?"** Rouge asked and walked towards her class as the bell started to go. **"yes i was. so i suppose we need to meet up at the school gate after school."** I said and walked besides her. **"yeah we should, bye!"** She said and we walked oru seperate ways to our


	16. Chapter 16

**new student: chapter 16**

**Sonic's POV**

After school i waited at the gate for rouge to arrive. I looked at my cellphone to see what time it was. Soon it had become dark and i sighed in annoyance. Why was i still waiting here for her? I guess it was because she's a really good friend of shadow's. I looked at my cellphone and saw that i had gotten a text. It was from shadow. _'sonic? i thought rouge said you were coming. did you change your mind? if you did, then please tell me. i would really want to go to sleep.'_ The text said. Shadow was probably staying awake because he wanted to wait for me. I wonder if rouge had gone over there without waiting for me. I sighed in annoyence again and started to walk towards shadow's house.

**Shadow's POV**

I coughed and snuggled further beneath my blanket. I yawned and looked at my cellphone to see if i had gotten a text from sonic, but found none. I sighed and laid the thing on my nightstand. I was really tired. I didn't know where this disease came from, but maria's mother said that it was probably just a cold. I didn't like having a cold. It made my nose runny and feel plugged at times, i had to cough alot, had a throatache and felt a little bit of pressure on my ears.

I felt really tired and decided that i would go to sleep. But i quickly shoved that thought away when i heard maria talking to sonic. **"sonic?"** I said smilling and saw him standing in the doorway. **"how do you feel?"** He asked and sat down on the side of my bed. **"i'm fine enough to go to school tomorrow."** I said and sat up. I hugged sonic and sat on his lap. Sonic wrapped his arms around my waist and allowed me to lay my head against his chest. I yawned again and wrapped my arms a bit tighter around his neck trying to hold myself up as i was beginning to doze off. **"if you're tired then you should sleep."** Sonic said and tried to get me to let go of him. But my grip on him was stronger. **"you just got here, i don't want to."** I said and snuggled more against him. **"how about you go to sleep and i promise that when you wake up that i'll be here for you."** He said and i agreed to it even though i didn't want to.

Sonic laid down on the bed while still holding me. I laid my head on his chest again and felt him starting to stroke my quills. My eyes started to sleep close and before i knew it i was asleep.

The next morning i had awoken to find sonic next to me like i he had promised. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He was still sleeping and i didn't want to wake him up. I silently got up from my bed and dressed from my pj's to some fresh clothes. I brushed my teeth after i ate some breakfast and made my bagpack. I grabbed a plate and put some breakfast on it and walked upstairs. Upstairs i put the plate on my nightstand and sat down on the bed to wait for sonic to wake up.

I coughed again and held a hand on my chest as it hurt while i coughed. **"are you okay?"** I heard sonic's voice besides me ask. I looked at him smilling and saw him staring at me in concern. **"yes i'm fine."** I told him and kept smilling. He smiled aswell, but his smile was short lived and turned back into a concerned frown as i coughed again. **"are you sure you should be going to school today?"** He asked and sat up to rub my back and i coughed again. **"yes i'm fine."** I said once the coughing had ceased. Sonic kept watching me with worried eyes when i handed him the plate with his breakfast. He ate it quietly and soon finished. **"i already made your homework." ** I said smilling. **"why doesn't that surprise me."** He said and sweat dropped a little. **"i don't know."** I said and shrugged.

I allowed sonic to brush his teaath with a spare toothbrush i had and waited for him downstairs at the front door. He arrived soon and opened the door. **"thank you."** I said and walked outside. Sonic followed me quickly and after closing the door behind him walked to school with me by my side.


	17. Chapter 17

**new student: chapter 17**

**Shadow's POV**

We arrived at school quickly and i got hugged by rouge.**"are you okay?"**She asked when she finally let go of me. **"yes i'm fine."** I said and coughed again. Rouge looked at sonic in concern and watched him shrugg. Rouge sighed and went with her gaze back to me and rubbed back to help the coughing stop. I smled once it ceased. The bell went off at the usuall time and me and sonic made our way towards our first class.

The classes went by smoothly and during the day i didn't have to cough so much. But when evening approached my coughing got worse. But that was usuall for being sick. Being fine during the day and then feeling more sick when night apporached. Maria's mother once told me that it was normal.

**"shadow, are you sure you're okay?"** Sonic asked me when i coughed again. We were sitting on a bench in the park. We had to take a little break because i had started coughing. I didn't really want to stop, but sonic insisted on it and so we searched a nearby bench. **"yes, i'm fine. don't worry."** I said when my coughing ceased again. **"are you sure? cause, i'm having a bad feeling about this."** Sonic said and rubbed my shoulder. **"sonic, it's just a cold."** I said and got up and walked home. Sonic got up aswell and followed me.

We arrived at my home soon and i watched sonic walk off. He wanted me to get some rest and therefore wanted to leave me alone. Inside of the house i noticed that i had sonic's homework in my bagpack when i started my homework. I decided to follow the path sonic went and give them back. He couldn't have gottenf ar yet. So i ran out of the house and followed sonic. I found myself to be lost and i couldn't find sonic. I sighed and decided to stop by a house to ask for directions. I was surprised to see who was at the door.

**Sonic's POV**

I opened the door and became really surprised to see my boyfriend at the door. **"shadow?"** I said and looked at him confused. **"oh, seems like i did find you."** He said and laughed a bit. **"what are you doing here? you should be at home resting."** I said and watched shadow curiously looking over my shoulder. **"i know that, but i had your homework so i wanted to return it to you."** Shadow said and pushed passed me. I sighed. He was apparently curious about my home. **"you're home is cozy."** He said and looked around. **"thank you."** I said and watched him walk into the livingroom. **"make yourself at home."** I said. Shadow nodded and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him and he handed me my homework.

Some time after talking a bit we heard footsteps walking down the stairs. **"sonic? who're you talking with?"** My mom said and walked into the livingroom looking groggy. **"hello, ma'am."** Shadow said and watched my mom. **"oh, hello. are you shadow?"** Mom asked and walked closer to shadow. I sighed as she approached us. She was smelling like alcohol again and it was a scent shadow was obviously not used to at all.**"y-yes, i am."** He said and tried to stay polite despite the hard alcohol smell invading his sensitive nose. My mom sat down at the other side of me and and talked a bit with shadow.

Evening had arrived really soon and my mother had left us alone in the livingroom. **"your mother is really nice."** Shadow said and finished his and my homework, again. **"you think so? you don't think of me as a total loser?"** I asked and got a surprised look from the other. **"why would i think that you were a loser?"** Shadow asked and laid his hands on mine. **"for the obviouse, of course."** I said and held his hands. **"i would never think that you're a loser. and i meant it that i find your mother nice. it doesn't matter that she drinks. i love you and i accept your home situation."** Shadow said and hugged my head against his chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around shadow's waist. I really was happy that shadow was my mate.


	18. Chapter 18

**new student: chapter 18**

**Sonic's POV**

Me and shadow stayed in our position for what seemed like an eternity. But sadly shadow's cellphone started to ring. Shadow sighed as he pulled away and looked at the screen. It was his mom who was calling. She wanted shadow to come home since it was getting really late. Me and shadow walked outside into the direction of his house.

Unfortunatly it wasn't only starting to get cold, but it had also started to rain. Our clothes and bodies became wet of the rain and we started to shiver aswell. If only shadow hadn't forgotten his coat at his home and if only i was smart enough to put on my own. I tried to get shadow home soon. He was still sick and this cold and rain would only make it worse. And just like i had predicted shadow started to cough.

Some time passed by and shadow's coughing got worse. He panted between coughs and i noticed that he was having a fever aswell. I had wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held his hand. **"are you okay?"** I asked in concern. Shadow nodded. But i didn't believe him. **"s-sonic."** Shadow said and fell to his knees. **"shadow!"** i yelled and went to my knees next to me. Shadow had passed out. I panicked and picked him up and ran towards shadow's home.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up in my own bed and i was wearing my pj's. **"shadow, how are you feeling, honey?"** Maria's mother said and stroked my forehead. She was sitting on a chair next to my bed. **"i don't feel so great."** I said and coughed. **"your cold has gotten a little worser. you won't be able to go to school for a while."** She said and smiled sadly. She got up from my bed and walked out of the room.

Sonic walked into my room when maria's mother had left. **"hey."** He said and sat down on my bed where maria's mother had been previously sitting. I smiled and took his hand. **"are you okay?"** He asked and held my hand aswell. **"yes, i'm fine."** I lied and kept smilling. **"good."** He said and smiled.

Midnight had approached and i had gotten really tired. **"sonic, are you going to sleep here tonight aswell?"** I asked while trying to keep my eyes open. **"yes i am."** He said smilling and kissed me. I kissed back. But our kiss was cut short because i had fallen asleep during it.

**Sonic's POV**

I pulled away and smiled when i noticed that shadow had fallen asleep. I let him sleep and walked downstairs. Shadow's parents had invited me to dinner. And because we got so worked up over shadow's disease neither of us had gotten a decent dinner before. So they had decided to still eat dinner even though it was so late. And because i hadn't had any dinner either they invited me to stay to tag along. I must admit that their dinner was really delicious. I guess you can't expect anything else from a rich family.

Later on after dinner i was making my way back upstairs. **"sonic."** I heard shadow's father call my name. **"yes?"** I said and stopped midway on the stairs. **"i need to tell you something."** He said and walked out of hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

**new student: chapter 19**

**Sonic's POV**

I walked back down the stairs and followed shadow's father. I followed him into the backyard and watched him sit down on the bench that was standing there. It was covered with a small roof so it hadn't gotten wet. I sat down next to him and leaned with my elbows on my knees. **"what did you want to say?"** I asked and faced him. He was looking at the moon. **"i want to talk about shadow."** He said and frowned deeply. **"oh. what's wrong?"** I said as he obviously caught my attention. I had a bad feeling about this talk. **"how much do you love him?"** He asked catching me off guard. **"uhm, well...i haven't felt like this about anyone i've ever met."** I said truthfully. **"i see. shadow had told you about his childhood didn't he?"** He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. **"yes, he did, why?"** I asked as my feeling about this talk got worse. **"did he also tell you about that failed experiment?"** He asked and i nodded. **"it was the experiment that cause all this."** He continued and looked down. **"caused what?"** I asked. **"shadow had a hard time healing when his body had broken down."** He said. **"maria had told me."** I said and stretched my back. **"shadow's body has been weak ever since. shadow doesn't know because the doctors only told us."** he resumed and closed his eyes. I had a feeling that i knew where this conversation was going. **"even the most smallest disease can have a big effect on him."** He said and looked back up to the moon. I looked down to the ground. **"knowing this...knowing that shadow can be brought down by even just a small cold like he did today. are you still willing to be with him?"** Shadow's father said and faced me. **"of course i am."** I immediatly said. He smiled a sad smile to me. **"you'll have a hard time if you live together with him."** He said still sad smilling and got up from the bench and walked back inside. I watched him go and then averted my gaze to shadow's window. **"i don't mind. i don't mind at all."** I said and walked inside aswell. I walked upstairs into shadow's room and laid down on it. I wrapped my arms around shadow's waist and hugged him close. I fell asleep listening to shadow's harsh panting.

Months passed by and the end of the school year was approaching. knowing our summer vacation was soon going to approach someone had gotten an idea to spent it. **"go camping?"** I said and watched the white bat and pink hedgehog sitting opposite from me nod. It was lunch break and me, shadow, tails, knuckles, rouge and amy were sitting at a table discussing what to do when summer vacation would arrive. Everyone got excited about this whole camping trip. So we had decided to do it after all.

When we had finished our lunch and still had some time left, me and shadow had decided to sit on a bench to enjoy the warm weather. Shadow closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun. I watched him and remembered the talk with shadow's father. He had been right. It had been a difficult time. During these months shadow got sick alot. To make things worse, tails had told me that shadow hadn't been enough days on school because of being so sick alot. And that meant that shadow wasn't going to the next year. He said it himself that he wasn't sure that it would happen or if that shadow would get to the next year. But he still said that there was a big chance. Shadow didn' tknow that though. He thought that everything was going well. **"what's wrong?"** Shadow asked as he noticed my concerned look. **"nothing's wrong."** I said smilling. **"oh, okay, if you're sure."** He said and closed his eyes again.

**Shadow's POV**

I didn't get why sonic was so worried. I was fine, why was he so worried all the time? it annoyed me a little because i had no idea why. But i guess only time can tell when he'll finally tell me why. We heard the bell go and got up. Sonic wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked towards our first class in the afternoone.

After school we made our way to my house as usuall. to make our homework and to just hang out together. I had gotten a tv on my bedroom. maria had convinced her parents that i would need one when sonic stayed the night here. But instead of staying just one night, sonic had decided to stay a few days with me. maria was staying at a friend's place aswell and her parents were off on a bussiness trip for a few days. So we had the whole house to ourselves.

Me and sonic were watching a movie together in my room. It was a good movie. Nice characters, nice plot, nice effects. We were starting to get to the climax. But sonic got bored of the movie and found something better to amuse him. I felt him kiss my neck and stroke my sides. **"sonic, i'm watching a movie."** I said a bit nervous. Even though we had been together for months i was still a virgin. But sonic obviously thought that it was time that i lost it.


	20. Chapter 20

**new student: chapter 20**

**Shadow's POV**

**"s-sonic."** I giggled blushing. I was laying on my belly on my bed. Sonic had turned off the movie and he was laying on top of me. he was kissing my shoulder and he was stroking between my legs. Who told him that i was a herm? Sonic kept stroking on that particular place. **"oh sonic."** I moaned still blushing. Sonic chuckled. To him it was amusing that i was acting as if we were already doing it. He began moving against me and not only did it make me do the same movement, but strangely my tail lifted on it's own. I hope that it didn't mean anything specific.

Sonic spread my legs apart and lifted my hips a bit. **"you ready?"** He asked and got rid of his pants. Somewhere while watching the movie i had already lost my clothes. I don't know how he did it without me noticing though. I nodded. Sonic thrusted in making me wince. He thrusted in fully really quick and stopped there. I winced and held tightly onto my pillow. i knew that first time was going to be difficult, but i had no idea it was going to hurt this much.

**"are you okay?"** He said as some time had passed by. I was feeling a bit better and so i nodded while panting alot. Sonic smiled and pulled out only to thrust back in again. I moaned. The pain was still present, but not as much and i mostly felt pleasure now. I was blushing as sonic fastened his actions. **"oh sonic!"** I yelled and laid a hand on his right upper leg. I was supporting my upper body with my left elbow now. It was a bit difficult, but i managed to stay in place. Sonic had his arms wrapped around my body and thrusted harder. Sonic had once told me that he had only done it a few times, but to me it felt like he was a pro at this. I turned my head and kissed sonic. Sonic kissed immediatly back and our kissing went from soft kisses to a nice make out. I had to pull away to catch my breath at times.

**"is there something wrong?"** I asked when i felt sonic let go of my waist and pull out. **"no nothings wrong, i just want you to change position because i wanna see your face."** He said and winced when he looked down. He got up from the bed and waited for me to change position. I sat up and saw why he had winced. There were a few tiny blood spots on the bed and between my legs. This was gonna hurt for a few days. I went from sitting to laying on my back. Sonic went back on top of me and thrusted in. I expected to feel pain again, but felt none. I started moaning again when sonic started to thrust. I had my knees bend towards my chest and had one arm around sonic's back and one at sonic's tailbone. I had my eyes closed and my cheeks were red from blushing. **"oh sonic, please deeper."** I moaned loudly. I could've sworn that i was to be heard throughout the whole house. I was glad that it was just me and sonic here. Sonic held tightly onto my hips and started to thrust deeper as i had requested him. He started to groan and pant aswell and started to not only get a bit rougher in his actions, but also started to speed up alot. **"oh god! sonikku!"** I yelled and moved my left hand, the one on his back, onto his shoulder.

**"sh-shadow...shadow, i'm-i'm going to."** Sonic panted. I didn't know what he meant, but i didn't think anymore of it as i felt something warm spill into me. **"sonic, what're you doing?"** I asked. Sonic didn't listen to me as he was laying on to of me trying to catch his breath. I hope he didn't do what i think he did. If he did then that would've been really gross. **"sonic, you didn't have to go to the bathroom, did you?"** I asked getting a weird glare from him. **"y-you didn't think that i...my god, shadow! it's called cuming!"** He said agitated. **"cuming?"** I asked confused about what that word meant. **"yes, cuming."** He explained, but i still kept the confused expression. **"i dumped a load of sperm in your womb."** he said. He was agitated, so he didn't care that he gave me that weird explanation. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped open and i sat up on shock. **"what?"** He asked in concern. **"oh my god, i'm pregnant!"** I yelled in a fit of panic. **"no you're not pregnant! it doesn't happen that fast."** Sonic explained me to calm me down. I hope he was right. I didn't feel ready to take care of a child. **"don't worry."** He chuckled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged back. i was certain that he was right. After all, it couldn't have happened so fast...could it?


	21. Chapter 21

**new student: chapter 22**

**Sonic's POV**

**"what do you mean you didn't pass?"** I asked and grabbed his shoulder. **"i didn't pass."** Shadow laid his head against my chest again continued to cry. **"the letter said that i haven't been in school for enough days because i got sick so often."** He cried. **"shhhh, it'll be fine."** I said to try and comfort him. But my attempts were all in vain. **"no! it won't be fine! i failed at my first year in school! not to mention that i won't graduate together with you!"** Shadow cried and grabbed the collar of my shirt roughly and shook it a little in anger. **"it won't be fine!"** He whimpered and once again laid his head on my chest.

Time passed by as i tried to comfort shadow. The bell had already gone off and more students walked in. The girls and a few guys in our class did care that shadow was practically breaking down in front of everyone and had asked what was wrong. I just told them that it was complicated. I didn't tell them because i didn't think that shadow would want me to and i don't think they would understand either. The teacher had entered the classroom. The teachers who did the classes shadow followed were the only ones in the school, except for the princepall, who knew about shadow's childhood in order so they could help shadow if he was having a tough time. So once the teacher had entered and instantly knew what was wrong he had told shadow to stay at home till tomorrow. Shadow nodded and left without a word.

After that class went by as they ussual did. Just more boring and i couldn't keep my mind off of shadow.

**Shadow's POV**

After coming home maria's mother had instructed me to go to my bed and get some sleep. So i had walked upstairs into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep so i had decided to watch a movie instead.


	22. Chapter 22

**new student: chapter 22**

**Sonic's POV**

**"what do you mean you didn't pass?"** I asked and grabbed his shoulder. **"i didn't pass."** Shadow laid his head against my chest again continued to cry. **"the letter said that i haven't been in school for enough days because i got sick so often."** He cried. **"shhhh, it'll be fine."** I said to try and comfort him. But my attempts were all in vain. **"no! it won't be fine! i failed at my first year in school! not to mention that i won't graduate together with you!"** Shadow cried and grabbed the collar of my shirt roughly and shook it a little in anger. **"it won't be fine!"** He whimpered and once again laid his head on my chest.

Time passed by as i tried to comfort shadow. The bell had already gone off and more students walked in. The girls and a few guys in our class did care that shadow was practically breaking down in front of everyone and had asked what was wrong. I just told them that it was complicated. I didn't tell them because i didn't think that shadow would want me to and i don't think they would understand either. The teacher had entered the classroom. The teachers who did the classes shadow followed were the only ones in the school, except for the princepall, who knew about shadow's childhood in order so they could help shadow if he was having a tough time. So once the teacher had entered and instantly knew what was wrong he had told shadow to stay at home till tomorrow. Shadow nodded and left without a word.

After that class went by as they ussual did. Just more boring and i couldn't keep my mind off of shadow.

**Shadow's POV**

After coming home maria's mother had instructed me to go to my bed and get some sleep. So i had walked upstairs into my bedroom. I laid down on my bed. I couldn't sleep so i had decided to watch a movie instead. I was stroking the head of a plushie sonic had won for me on a fair. I was sick when we had planned on going to the fair with our friends. But because iw as sick i couldn't go. But sonic was a sweetheart as always and thought of me. So he won a plushie for me. Maria's father thought that it was a bit girlish to recieve a plushie from my boyfriend. But then maria's mother had reminded her husband that, seeing that i was a herm, i practically was half girl. So he didn't mind anymore. I had the plushie between my legs and kept stroking it's head while watching the movie. I sighed and laid back down on my bed. I turned my tv off and fell asleep quickly.

When i was on the verge of awakening i heard the familiar soothing voice of my lover. I opened my eyes and saw him sitting on the bed stroked my quills. **"sonikku."** I smiled tiredly and sat up to hug him. Sonic hugged back and kept stroking my quills. **"how are you feeling?"** He asked. He was so sweet to always consider my feelings. **"i'm feeling a little better, thank you."** I answered and moved onto his lap. Sonic smiled and leaned his head on mine. I snuggled into his chest. **"is it to okay to quite school."** I asked. I didn't want to continue school. I failed in my first year of school. To me that obviously meant that i just wasn't fit for school. **"quite school? but why? shadow, you can't just quite now. if you quite then what'll become of you."** Sonic said. He was obviously confused to why i would want to give up on school after my first year. **"i don't know what'll become of me. but i would rather be a housewife then not being able to graduate together with you."** I replied. **"graduating a year after me isn't that bad."** Sonic began, but he got cut off by me. **"sonic! when you graduate then i'll still have year left. then not you, rouge or any of our friends will be left in school. i'll be compeltely alone. i don't want to be alone!"** I yelled and snuggled into sonic's chest as i began to cry again. Sonic was completely speechless after that. He didn't know what to say to comfort me. So he just kept stroking my quills.

**Sonic's POV**

I hoped that shadow wasn't serious about quiting school. So one year failed, who cares? he can always start over. I know that it would be difficult, but he knows that i would always wait till he was graduated. But obviously shadow didn't see it that way. I just wished that he got enough sence in his mind to just restart this year. But unfortunatly, i was the only one thinking like that.

Later when shadow had fallen asleep in my arms and i had laid him back down on the bed. I walked down the stairs and talked to shadow's parents about it. Seems like they agree with shadow because they want him to be happy. That made me ever more speechless. Why do they even agree with it so easily? But i guess it couldn't be helped.

The last days of my second last school year were passing by quickly. And before i knew it summer vacation had started. And i found shadow to be serious when he said that he was going to quite school. Cause maria had told me that shadow was no longer a student at the school anymore. It saddened me alot knowing that, but i guess it made shadow happy.


	23. Chapter 23

**new student: chapter 23**

**Sonic's POV**

Just like we planned we were leaving for the camping. Shadow had packed his stuff and afterwards my stuff. We had a few talks about shadow quiting school, but so far he hadn't changed his mind. Big deal! i've got 2 months of free time to spent trying to do that. Hopefully it'll work out just fine.

I smiled when i watched shadow prepare our sandwhiches for the upcoming journey. Shadow was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He wore these to be able to move easily and because it was so hot outside. I was just wearing some jeans and a shirt.

When he had finished my lunchpacket, he put it in my bagpack and then started on his. I watched him the whole time. I had offered him help, but he didn't want me to. He would rather do everything by himself. maria told me that he uses that as an excuse to keep himself busy. But you still don't see me stopping him. Less work for me. Shadow took some small stuff from the aid kit and put it in his bagpack. **"for how long will we be away?"** Shadow asked as he finished up his and my bagpack. **"just for a few days."** I replied and got up from shadow's bed and grabbed my bagpack and walked downstairs. Shadow grabbed his and followed me quickly.

After a long wait and some quick goodbye's we were on our way towards the nearest train station. Amy and tails were really hyped about the camping trip. Shadow seemed very excited about this aswell. Can't blame him, this was his first camping trip after all. I didn't really care if i were to go on a camping or stay home. Aslong as i could hang out with shadow i couldn't care less.

After a half hour walk we arrived at the train station. We all sat on a bench while shadow got us the tickets we needed to go to the camping site. Luckily for us there weren't that many poeple here since it was very early in the morning and shadow got quickly back to us with our tickets. We went to the right stop and waited for the train to arrive. Unfortunatly it got delayed so instead of waiting 10 minutes we had to way 45 minutes.

Our train finally arrived and we grabbed our belongings and stepped aboard. In every wagon you had four seats facing eachother. Me and shadow were sitting next to eachother on the opposite of rouge and knuckles while tails and amy sat next to eachother on a pair of seat at the right side of the wagon.

During the ride shadow had fallen asleep and he was leaning with his head on my shoulder. Rouge and amy were talk to eachother while i was having a chat with tails. Knuckles had dozed of aswell and some of the few poeple who shared this wagon with us had complained about it. We tried to keep knuckles away, but he kept dozing off anyways. Knowing that knuckles wasn't going to stop they stopped complaining aswell. The train ride was long and it was 2 P.M in the afternoone when we arrived. We decided to go to a small café to get something to drink and eat. We chatted for a while after we had eaten our lunch. It was my turn to pay the bill so i did and then we were on our way to the camping site.

It was a small 5 minute walk before we arrived in at the entrance of the camping site which was of course a forest. We walked through the entrance and searched for a good place to set up camp. I found out some things during our walk. Apparently amy and maria had been keeping contact with eachother aswell and apparently shadow had told maria about me taking his virginity and apparently maria couldn't keep her mouth shut so amy and rouge knew about it aswell. If you wonder how i found that out, well i did because amy asked shadow severall times throughout our trip if he was having my child already. She could be a crazy girl at times. But then again, when she heard about me and shadow's relationship i did promised her that she could babysit our kids. I guess she can't wait for that to happen.


	24. Chapter 24

**new student: chapter 24**

**Shadow's POV**

During our walk i had been talking with amy while walking to sonic. We had passed a few fellow campers who had already settled down in a good spot. We didn't want to bother any of them so we wanted to keep a good distance from them.

After a long walk dinner time was arriving and we found a good spot near a small undeep lake. I had no idea how to set up our tent so sonic had to do most of the work setting it up. We then made a small campfire since evening was arriving aswell and i gave sonic his lunchpacket and then started on mine. Just like we had agreed everyone had their own lunchpacket ready for the first two days. We would of course stay longer then just a two mere days since we took a whole day just arriving here, but we also agreed that two of us would daily get us something to eat in a shop near to the camping entrance.

After our small dinner we had decided to get some decent rest and call it a night. Me and sonic were laying on our sleeping bags trying to fall asleep. Sonic was looking upward towards the 'ceiling' while i was facing him. **"uhm, sonic?"** I started with a bit of a nervous tone in my voice. **"what?"** He asked and faced me aswell. **"can i hold your hand?"** I asked nervously and looked at his hand. **"of course you can. don't be so nervouse." **Sonic said and extended his hand towards me a little. I smiled and held it. I went to lay on my side and snuggled closer to sonic and laid my head on his chest. I yawned and fell asleep not long after.

**Sonic's POV**

Both of us had fallen asleep fast. Only to be awoken by a scream coming for amy's and tails' tent. Shadow got a bit frightened by the shock and i got up and hurried out of our tent. Knuckles and rouge had been awoken aswell and were peeking out of their tents. Shadow had followed me out of our tent and watched me when i hurried towards tails and amy. **"tails? amy? what's wrong?"** I yelled and watched tails sleepily crawl out from the tent and yawn. Amy crawled out and looked like she was scared to death. **"s-s-sonic...t-t-there...t-t-there."** She stuttered and held a flaslight close to her chest. **"it's nothing, it was just a spider."** Tails said and yawned again. **"i already got rid of it."** He finished and almost fell asleep standing. I sighed in annoyance. We all got awoken just for that? I went back to our tent and crawled back in next to shadow. He had already fallen asleep again. I sighed and fell back asleep sometime after.

The next morning i woke up to see shadow sitting on top of me already dressed and waiting for me to wake up. **"good morning."** Shadow said and smiled. **"good morning."** I replied and sat up with shadow still on my lap. **"want a sandwhich?"** He asked and held one in front of me. **"don't mind if i do."** I answered and took it and started eating it.

After breakfast i had dressed into my clothes aswell and got out of the tent. Shadow followed closely behind as always. **"so what do you suggest we do?"** Knuckles asked and sat on a chair facing the small lake close by. **"how about we go for a swim?"** Rouge suggested and crawled out of her tent. She was already wearing her swimsuite so it was clear it had already been decided. I sighed in annoyance. I really wasn't a fan of water. Not at all.

Later on we were all dressed into our swimming garments. Shadow had his arms wrapped around his waist as he obviously felt uncomfortable. Must be the scars. He had been showing more then half of them as he wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt when we got here, but those scars weren't as nearly as big as the one of his stomache. Thought, the others knew about shadow's scars and past by now. So i didn't really get what was bothering him. Maybe it was because other campers could see him if they happened to pass by. I don't know, but what i do know is that i wasn't going to like this.


	25. Chapter 25

**new student: chapter 25**

**Shadow's POV**

**"oh come on sonic, it can't be that bad."** I said trying to convince sonic to join me in the lake with the others. There weren't any warnings signs about not swimming in it and it was pretty clear water. In the deepest part of the lake the water reached to my shoulders and even there i could still see the ground clearly. So the water wasn't dangerous or anything. For certainty kncukles and rouge even went to the entrance of the camping site to ask the shop owner who knew alot about this site and was a bit of a guid aswell. She told them that it was kept clean specially for the campers to swim in. So it wasn't against the camp rules are something.

Sonic just sat there at the shore of the lake not even close to the water. He was boring himself to death. I tried to get sonic to join me in it, but he wouldn't budge. I got a little mad. He was going near to the water, but that didn't stop me from throwing water onto him with a bucket i had borrowed from other campers who had settled down not to far away from us during the night. That made sonic pretty angry. He always chased me till i was in the lake. I was suspecting that sonic might be affraid of water, but it was proven that he wasn't because he still chased me even in the water. I think sonic just didn't like the water because it was cold. But the warmth of the sun made up for it though.

Much later in the afternoone i had finally gotten sonic to join me in the water. What a time to choose to finally join. It was getting a bit chill now. Maybe he did that on purpose. I didn't think much of it though. He was in the water with me so i was satisfied.

When it had become to chill to swim any longer we had decided to eat dinner. It was the last food resource we had. So it was most likely that we needed to buy some tomorrow at the shop. We all finished our dinner and after a long chat of just telling stories and jokes we all went to sleep.

**Sonic's POV**

Me and shadow were laying on our sleeping bags. It was to warm to sleep in them so we slept on top of them. I looked at shadow. He was already sleeping. I didn' tmind. That way he couldn't see my nose bleed i had recieved from shadow's clothing. Shadow was wearing his very thin pj's. His blouse wasn't buttoned and because of his shifting in his sleep his sides weren't covered anymore. And his pj pants hugged his but and upper legs quite nicely. And being an adolescent i could quite perverted when my mate was wearing something i liked. I looked down to see that the sight had really excited me at my lower body. I hope shadow wouldn't wake up and notice. Would be a bit embarrassing and i don't think that shadow would appreciate waking up to such a sight.

i bited on my lower lip as it was getting almost unbearble to keep my excitement in my pants. **"damnit."** I groaned and closed my eyes a bit in despair. _'Damn you shadow! Damn you for being so hot!' _I though. To my surprise i felt someone kiss me. I opened my eyes and saw that shadow had already awoken and was kissing me. I returned the kiss soon.

When we pulled away i noticed that shadow stared at my lower body. At the part where my excitement had grown the most. Shadow's blush deepened the more he stared. I started to blush to a little in embarrasment. **"i guess we have to get rid of this."** Shadow said and faced me blushing.


	26. Chapter 26

**new student: chapter 26**

**Shadow's POV**

i was quite surprised to find sonic like that. But i did like it though. I sat on top of him and removed my pj's. Sonic removed his boxers and placed his hands on my hip. **"you ready?"** He asked and rubbed hismelf against me. I was about to answer till a third voice interupted me. **"ready for wha-oooohhhh..."** The third voice said. I looked behind me and saw rouge standing there staring at us. **"the rumor about you losing your virginity was true?"** She exclaimed and made sure that the campers not to far away from us had surely heard it. **"damn you rouge get out!"** Sonic yelled and rouge quickly ran back to her own tent. Unfortunatly sonic wasn't excited anymore.

The next morning i was still feeling a little gloomy for being held up by rouge. I didn't talk to her all morning. She knew why and decided to just leave me be. The reason i was gloomy for being interupted was that i was really looking forward to it. Not only did i like being so intimate with sonic, but i think i wanted a child from him already. I know that we both are a bit young, but i wasn't going to school anymore anyway so it wouldn't be a problem. I think that sonic probably would still make a problem out of it if i would find myself to be having his child, but if it was just a little accident he couldn't be to mad about it right? I sighed and just told myself that i shouldn't think so crazy and instead make sure that sonic stayed focused on his next school year.

I stayed gloomy all morning till we had decided what to do. We had decided to take hike deeper in the woods to explorer the place a bit. I wasn't exactly in the mood for it, but i got over my gloomy mood and got excited about it anyway.

After amy and tails got back with some food from the shop we had packed some of it and took it with us since we didn't know for how long we were gonna be away. We left as soon as we packed just a few of the belongings we had brought along and quickly left. I was walking by sonic's side once again while he was talking to tails about random stuff.

Time passed by quickly and unfortunatly we had gotten lost as quickly. We didn't see anymore fellow campers during our walk and the trees and bushes got vaster. **"where do you think we are?"** Rouge asked and looked around. Knuckles just shrugged and looked around aswell. **"maybe we should head back."** I suggested. Not only were we lost, but evening was arriving aswell. **"sure, but where is back?"** Sonic replied and looked back at the path we've taken. **"i don't know, we made so many turns i can't remember where our camp is."** Amy said. We had decided to turn around and keep walking straight. Maybe we would end up at the entrance of the camping site or at our camp.

Night had fallen upon us. We were all tired from walking. I yawned and depended lazilyonto sonic's shoulder doing so. **"you really are taking an advantage from it aren't you?"** Sonic said as his shoulder got dragged down a bit. **"you were the one telling me that i was allowed to depend on your shoulder if i got to tired."** I said smilling and glanced up to him. Sonic glanced down on me and smiled back. **"i guess i did."** He said and looked back in front of him. Unfortunatly it was starting to rain. Amy and rouge raged in fury as their clothes and hair were getting wet. We continued walking just faster.

The ground was getting really muddy and hard to walk on. The rain was making it hard to see aswell. Me and sonic somehow got seperated from the others. We looked around and tried to find them by calling their names, but none of them were returned. **"oh no, where are they?"** I said and kept looking around. I coughed and sonic looked at me in concern.


	27. Chapter 27

**new student: chapter 27**

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at shadow in concern. I hope he wasn't getting sick. That would be the last thing i wanted to worry about. **"are you okay?"** I asked and laid a hand on his shoulder. Shadow nodded and smiled lightly. **"i'm fine."** He said and took my hand and kept walking. **"where could they be?"** He asked and looked around.

Some time passed by and i noticed a slight red tint on shadow's cheek. I was getting worried that he really was sick and that he was having a fever. **"shadow wait."** I said and made shadow stop walking. **"hmmm?"** He hummed in confusion and looked at me. I laid a hand on his forehead and checked. **"you're having a fever."** I said and drew my hand back. I could feel my concern grow.

All of a sudden we could both see a bright lighting strike and we both could hear a loud thunder sound. We both jumped a little. Well, jumped was an understatement when talking about shadow. He yelped loudly and ran for it. **"shadow wait?"** I yelled and followed. Shadow was running away in panic. This was the first time i could hardly keep up. You could blame the weather though. Shadow tripped and fell face first in the mud. **"shadow!"** I yelled and knelt down next to him. **"are you okay?"** I asked and helped shadow up. He ignored me and kept running. **"shadow! don't run away from me!"** I yelled and followed again. We soon saw a big grass field and in the middle of it was an old abandoned church. I saw shadow hurrying towards it and quickly hide in it. **"shadow."** I whispered and followed.

I walked into hurch quietly and looked around. I could hardly see because it was so dark, but the lightning made it a little bit lighter in here whenever it would strike. And that and the thunder would lead me to shadow because i would hear him whimper everytime. I walked towards the altar. The whimpering got louder the closer i got to the altar. I walked past the altar and noticed shadow hiding beneath it. He was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest and hiding his face behind them and his arms wrapped around his legs. **"shadow, are you affraid of the thunder?"** I asked, but i wasn't audible above the loud storm outside. So shadow didn't notice me standing there. I walked towards him and took off my jacket. I wrapped it around shadow making him jump. **"sonic?"** He whispered and looked at me. I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Shadow wrapped his arms around my waist and hid his face in my chest.

Another loud thunder strike was heard and shadow lowered his ears. I leant my head on his and held him close. I stroked his top quill softly. He wasn't only shivering from the cold like me, but also from the storm outside. We both waited till the storm passed.

When the storm had passed i looked down to see shadow sleeping against me. I smiled and let him be. Soon i felt myself beginning to feel drowsiness from the lack of sleep the night before and from exhaustion from the long walk. I yawned and blinked slowly. I tried to stay awake, but it didn't take long before i fell asleep anyway. I smiled as i fell asleep leaning against the altar.


	28. Chapter 28

**new student: chapter 28**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find shadow sitting on my lap staring at me. **"you're awake."** He said and smiled. **"i think i am."** I said and smiled back. Shadow's smile widened a little and he wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged back. **"how are you feeling?"** I asked once shadow had let go of me. **"i'm feeling a little bit on the weak side, but i'm fine otherwise."** He said. I looked down and saw that shadow had small wounds on his knees from tripping last night. They were filthy and had a little bit of blood on it, but they weren't really bad. He grabbed my right hand and held it in both of his hands on his lap. He had that habit once in a while. **"we should get going and look for the others."** He said staring at our hands. **"yeah, we should."** I said. Shadow got up from my lap and stood up. I stood up aswell and made my way out of the church. Shadow quickly followed me.

Me and shadow were looking for our friends again. We were still lost and tried to find our camp again. **"sonic! shadow!"** We heard a voice yell. We looked to our right and saw our friends waving at us. **"there they are!"** Shadow said and walked towards them while pulling me along. **"we were so worried about you!"** Rouge said and threw her arms around shadow. **"where have you guys been?"** Amy asked. **"we had to search for shelter in an abandoned church not to far from here when we got seperated. where have you guys been?"** I asked and watched shadow eat something. We listened to how the others had gotten seperated from eachother and how they had found our camp back. Shadow gave me something to eat for breakfast.

After breakfast shadow got his scrapped knees cleaned and taken care of with the first aid kit that he had brought along with us. **"you two might get cleaned up. you look kinda dirty."** Rouge said and pointed at the lake. Both me and shadow sweatdropped at the thought of washing ourselves in a public lake. **"you're crazy."** I replied and continued staring around. **"just get cleaned up!"** Rouge said in annoyance of being called crazy and walked off probably towards knuckles. **"i think we should get cleaned up."** Shadow said and blushed at the thought of us getting a bath together. Me and shadow hadn't washed ourselves together at the same time yet. So i understand shadow being nervous. I wasn't at all nervous. I was more likely excited. When we were at shadow's home alone and we had gone to bed together shadow was still wearing clothes and so was i. So i was kinda excited to see shadow fully naked. I chuckled when thinking about us bathing together. **"and that is the moment that sonic's boyfriend had found out that he was quite a pervert."** Knuckles told tails and held his shoulder with a serious look. **"i can hear you, you know."** I said and glanced at knuckles.

Later on me and shadow had followed the lake till we came to a small waterfall that was hidden from the others. Our friends were a while away so we didn't have to worry about being peeked on. **"i guess we should go ahead and get ourselves washed."** I said and pulled of my shirt. **"aren't you going to undress?"** I asked as he didn't get his clothes off and just stared at me. **"uhm yes."** Shadow said and undressed.

When we both had undressed i couldn't help but stare at my mate. Except for those scars, i noticed some on his back i hadn't noticed before, he looked really beautifull. Shadow went into the lake cleaned his fur. I followed him in the water and did the same. Shadow winced as the water touched his scrapped knee through the small bandage. The water touching it made it sting. I smiled and decided to make shadow jump a little. I wrapped my arms around his waist out of nowhere and succeeded my goal. Shadow jumped and gripped my arms. **"sonic!"** He yelled and turned around. I grinned and chuckled a little. Shadow smiled and laid his head on my chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. He was smaller then me so it was a bit hard to reach me. Shadow kissed me softly. I kissed back and deepened it all the same.

A minute passed by before we pulled away from our kiss. **"i love you."** Shadow said and smiled lovingly. **"i love you to."** I said and pulled shadow into a hug.


	29. Chapter 29

**new student: chapter 29**

**Sonic's POV**

It felt like our hug took an eternity. Shadow had been snuggling into my chest during our hug. With him being pressed agaisnt me i could feel every little move he did. So i was able to feel his lip tremble as if he was nervouse. What was he so nervouse about? I was about to ask him, but then i felt shadow lay a soft kiss on my chest. **"hmmm?"** I hummed and looked down at him. Shadow looked up and smiled with a light blush on his cheeks. He grabbed my hands and moved them from the place on his lower back to a much lower place. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his neck. Shadow smiled and closed his eyes before wrapping his arms around my neck again. Because we were in a public lake i had to controll myself till we were back at the camp in our tent.

As soon as night had fallen i had shadow pinned down on my sleepbag while kissing his neck. Shadow had his eyes closed and had a smile on his face. **"sonic, please get on with it."** Shadow said and wrapped his legs around my waist. **"wow, you're in a hurry."** I chuckled and lifted his hips a little. **"no, i'm not."** Shadow said and laid his hands on my back. I positioned myself and thrusted in. Shadow made a sound that was between a wince and moan. I pulled out again and thrusted back in on a regular base. Shadow had his legs wrapped around my waist to ensure that escape was impossible. Not that i wanted to escape. Not on this moment that is.

**Shadow's POV**

It felt so good to feel him thrust against me. More then it did the first time. maybe it was because my body felt ready for this. I knew that, but it wasn't that i was going to tell sonic about it. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

I felt sonic pull out again and thrust back in. He was starting to speed up in his thrust. I had moved my right hand from his back to the back of his head. He had snuggled his muzzle in the crook of my neck. It was pleasant to feel his breath on my throat. I moaned and held tightly onto him. I could feel sonic deepen his thrusts. He pulled out completely and leaned on his hand and knees. Because of this i couldn't keep my hold on him and had to let go. **"what's wrong?"** I asked in concern. **"i think i should wear protection before i do something stupid."** Sonic said and looked through his bag for something to protect himself with. **"do something stupid?"** I repeated and sat up in confussion and dissapointement. **"yeah, i don't know why, but you've got this weird smell and it's making me lose controll. and it had the biggest effect on me when we were cleaning ourselves. so i just want to be safe."** Sonic said and kept rummaging through our bags to look for something. **"that doesn't matter. why wear protection?"** I answered. I was pretty dissapointed. **"why not? i don't think you want to get stuck preg-"** He started, but he didn't finish his sentence as realization hit him. **"you want a baby don't you?"** He turned to me. I nodded and looked down in embarrassement. **"that's why you wanted to get it going the night on the day before yesterday and in the lake."** He said. I nodded again. **"can we...continue?"** I asked hesitantly. **"yes, when i wear protection that is. i'm sorry, but i'm not ready to become a father. i'm still in school."** He said and hugged me as an apology. I hugged back and pulled him down.

Once he found one, he pulled it on quickly and pinned me down softly again. Sonic's thrusts were a bit slow and awkward. He must be thinking about what he had realised not to long ago. But soon they went back to being deep and full of pelasure again. I began to smile again when that happened. He might be wearing protection to prevent it from happening, but i'm sure we'll get our chance on a family when we were both ready. I kept moaning in rythm with his thrusts till i felt him cum. It felt diffirent then our first time, but it was still satisfying to me. I sighed and looked at him smilling. Sonic pulled out and kissed me goodnight. I returned it before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**new student: chapter 30**

**Sonic's POV**

I looked at shadow's sleeping form. I was pretty surprised. To think that he wanted to be a mother already. Of my child noneteless. That was a big thing. He should've thought twice about it. He knew that i still had to start my senior year. So why want a kid already? It didn't make any sense. Why not enjoy life while he can? If he would've had my child then he couldn't do anything apart from taking care of the kid and staying stuck at home because of it. Maybe shadow wanted to hurry it up because he wanted to enjoy motherhood instead of just being a teenager while he still could? Is it because he didn't have a normal childhood that he doesn't know how to act as a normal teenager? I was in deep thought thinking about that till i fell asleep.

**Shadow's POV**

The next morning i woke up and looked at sonic who was still laying on top of me with his head on my chest sleeping. I smiled and petted his top quill. he could be so cute at times. I softly pushed him of off me and dressed up. I crawled out of the tent and walked towards the shop at the entrance. It was mine and sonic's turn to buy some food, but i didn't want to wake him up so i decided to go alone. It was only breakfast and lunch so i think i would manage.

I arrived at the shop and walked inside. I looked at the small line at the counter. Then i went to look around in the shop for something to eat. I gathered some for all of us and went to the counter to buy them. Then i made me way out of the shop and into the camping site again.

I had almost arrived back when i suddenly heard a voice call me. I saw sonic running towards me. **"there you are!"** Sonic yelled and stopped in front of me. **"is there something wrong?"** I asked confused at sonic's panic. **"yes there is! you can't go and dissapear on me like that!"** He yelled and grabbed my shoulders. **"i'm sorry, i went to buy food."** I explained. **"you should've awoken me."** Sonic said frowning and pulled me into a hug. **"something could've happened to you."** He said and stroked my top quill. He was obviously still on the whole you-are-to-fragile-to-even-walk-thing. It annoyed me, but i let it slip for once. Sonic helped me carry the food back to our camp.

After breakfast we had all packed our stuff back up. We had planned on going back home today. So we had already packed up. I had called maria's parents to tell them that i was coming home. We started our way towards the train station again.

Once we had arrived at the train station i had to ask for our tickets back. I bought them and walked back towards the others. We then walked towards the train's stop and waited for the train to arrive. The wait would've been boring if sonic and our friends wouldn't have been here with me. Our train soon arrived and we boarded it. We all took our seats and talked away about various stuff. Mostly about our camping. We all had alot of fun. It was a shame we had to go home again. But we had to spent some time with our family aswell.

It was late when sonic had dropped me off at home. We were standing in the doorway. Maria's mother and maria herself were hugging me telling me that they had missed me. I always felt really happy when they said that they missed me. I felt really loved on those moments. Maria's parents and their daughter went back inside to leave the two of us alone. **"i guess i'll see you later."** Sonic said smilling and turned around to walk off. **"you don't mind that i go to your place sometimes next school year, do you?"** I asked and looked down nervously. **"why would you want to?"** Sonic said and turned back around. **"because i want to help you take care of your place. senior year will be really hard on you. so i want to help you with chores."** I said in all honesty and smiled at him. **"if you're bored i guess you can."** He said and turned back around. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Sonic was confused at first, but he wasn't after i kissed him. Sonic kissed back and laid his hands on my waist.

After a while we pulled away and smiled at eachother. **"i'll see you soon."** Sonic said and turned around again and left. I stood there and watched him go. For some reason i felt sorry for him. I didn't know why.

**Sonic's POV**

I felt really lucky having someone as caring as shadow as my mate. Thinking about him made me smile. Shadow's urge to have a kid already made me think. I would surely make his wish come true, but only when i was certain that we were both ready. And i knew that day would come quickly. I smiled and made my way home.

Making my way home was easy. It was easy till i saw the police car at my front yard.


	31. Chapter 31

**new student: chapter 31**

**Sonic's POV**

I looked in shock at the police car at my front yard. I hoped he was just asking direction or if he needed to be at a diffirent house. I walked towards my house and the police car. **"are you sonic the hedgehog?"** He asked. He was looking for me after all. **"yes that's me. is something wrong?"** I asked in concern. I don't think there was something wrong. If there was mom would've called me. Wouldn't she? **"as a matter of fact there is. I wanted to tell you sooner, but you weren't at home."** The police man said. **"well, i was on a camping trip with my friends and amte. tell me what?"** I explained. **"i see, well, i have some bad news."** The police man said.

My eyes widened as the police man explained. I turned around and ran to the nearest hospital. The police man tried to stop me, but i didn't listen. I just had to go. I ran as fast as i could. This couldn't be happening, could it?

I arrived in the hospital and asked for the person i was looking for. I quickly jogged towards the room and walked in. **"mom?"** I asked and walked inside. Mom was laying on the bed with something over her muzzle to help her breath. Most of her body was wrapped in bandages. I walked to her side and held her hand. **"mom."** I said again and got tears in my eyes. **"the police told me what happened. why didn't you tell me?"** I asked and held her hand with both of her hands. The police man had told me that witnesses had said that a man was harrassing her and she went home, but when the man had followed her. She didn't concentrate on the road because of the man and got hit by a bypassing car. **"why didn't you tell me?"** I asked again and bend down to layd my head on her chest and wrapped my arms around her neck and cried.

After a while i felt a hand stroke my back. I jumped a little, but i soon came back to my senses and looked behind me. I saw shadow standing behind me. He looked at me with so much pity in his eyes. I pulled completely away from the woman laying on the bed and wrapped my arms around my mate nuzzling my muzzle into the side of his neck and cried harder. **"oh sonic."** Shadow said and wrapped his arms around me and stroked my quills. **"i'm so sorry."** he said and held me close.

Time passed by while i kept crying into shadow's shoulder. we had moved from our standing position. Shadow was sitting on a chair close to mom's bed. I was sitting on my knees and had my head in shadow's lap and my arms wrapped around his waist. Shadow was still stroking my quills. He wasn't saying anything, but his presence alone was comforting enough for me. Shadow started to hum a small lullebay. I recognized it. It was from mom's music box. Mom always used to sing that lullebay to help me sleep when i was little. Shadow must've heard it and memorized it. I felt very gratefull for that. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly falling asleep to shadow's humming. Before i knew it, i was in a deep slumber.

**Shadow's POV**

I knew that there was something wrong. I just knew it. I was already dressed in my pj's, but as soon as the feeling got worse i dressed back into my clothes and walked out. I got worried about sonic and walked towards his house. Sonic passed me running. I called out to him, but he didn't hear me. I ran to his house to see if something happened there. I saw that a police man was about to leave and asked him what had happened. He had told me about sonic's mother and i hurried over towards the hospital aswell.

In the hospital i saw sonic crying. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to comfort him and so i tried my best to atleast allow him to cry his heart out so he would feel a little bit better. Sonic had fallen asleep not to long after.

I wanted to stay awake for sonic. So i didn't sleep at all that night. No matter how sleepy i became. I wanted to stay awake and be there for him if he would wake up again and needed me. So i didn't care about getting exhausted. Sonic was more important to me.


	32. Chapter 32

**new student: chapter 32**

**Sonic's POV**

I woke up next morning. **"good morning."** i heard someone say. I looked up and saw shadow looking at me with a tired glint present. I had forgotten all about the illness he recieved from being out in that storm during the camping. I felt so guilty all off a sudden. **"shadow, you should've gone home and get some rest."** I said and got up. **"that's what mom...uhm...i mean maria's mother had told me aswell."** He said and smiled. I still can't understand why he doesn't call his mother 'mom' instead of saying 'maria's mother'. **"couldn't you atleast sleep?"** I asked him, but all shadow did was smile sweetly at me. **"you're ignoring that sentence, aren't you?"** I said and i watched him nod with that sweet smile of his. **"are you feeling better?"** He asked and looked at my mother. I turned around and looked at her. I frowned sadly. **"the doctor said that with wounds as terrible as these that...there might be a chance she won't wake up anymore."** I whispered the last part of the sentence. I didn't notice shadow getting up from the chair and wipe away a tear that had fallen from my eye. **"oh sonikku."** Shadow said and laid his hands on my cheeks. **"don't worry. i'm sure that she'll wake up again. i'm sure she will. no matter how long it'll take. i'm sure she'll wake up and go back home with you."** He said and smiled at me with that loving smile of his. **"i hope you're right."** I said smilling back sadly and wrapped my arms around shadow's form and hugged him close. **"you're so nice. you're doing so much for your mother. i'm sure that she's very gratefull. and i'm sure that she's very proud of you. and i'm also sure that she wouldn't leave you behind like this."** Shadow said when i pulled away from the hug. **"you're so sweet."** I said and laid a hand on his cheek. Shadow smiled. His knees buckled beneath him and i quickly reacted by holding him up and helping him on a chair. **"you should go home before it gets worse."** I said and held my hands on shadow's shoulders. **"but what about you?"** he asked. it was obviouse that he didn't want to leave me here all by myself. **"i'll manage. you go home now and come back when you're better."** I said and helped shadow up.

We had called shadow's parents and they were waiting outside to pick shadow up. Shadow's father had helped support shadow towards the car in the parking lot. I couldn't believe just how weak he could get if he didn't get any sleep while he was sick. I watched the car drive away. I sighed and walked back towards my mom's room.

**Shadow's POV**

I looked through the back window of the car. I smiled sadly at him. I hope he would be fine. Maria's parents had been scolding me and lecturing me about running away like that when i was sick. I wasn't listening to them. I knew what they said and knew that they meant well. Afterall, they cared for me as if i was their own child. They've given me this lecture alot, so i knew it from the inside-out. **"shadow...shadow...shadow!"** maria said and shook me awake from my staring. **"hmm?"** I hummed and looked at her. **"what's wrong?"** I asked. **"you were spacing out a bit there."** She said and smiled.

At home i was laying in my bed again. I realised i was very exhausted as soon as i hit the matras. I looked at the picture of sonic on my nightstand. **"i hope you're okay."** I said to his picture as if i was really talking to him. I was so worried about him and his mother and i prayed that they would be both fine. I yawned and felt sleep catch up to me. I gave in to it quickly and fell asleep. I wanted to get some sleep and get better soon so i could go back to sonic and his mother to support him. I couldn't wait till that day came.


	33. Chapter 33

**new student: chapter 33**

**Shadow's POV**

Time passed by quickly. Before we knew it sonic had to go back to school again. And just like i had predicted he was really busy. Not only with school, but also his part-time job and of course his mother. As soon i was better and school had started i kept my promise, one that i had made to myself, and helped sonic by doing his chores so he wouldn't still have alot of work to do when coming home. I wasn't going to school anymore anyway. So i had alot of free-time. Sonic had tried to get me to school, but it didn't work. I completely ignored all his pleas. When my mind was set on something it was hard to change it.

I stood in the middle of sonic's livingroom. I looked around and checked for something else i could do. I was already finished with cleaning. Maybe the fridge was empty? I walked towards the kitchen and opened it. Just like i thought. Completely empty. I grabbed my coat and walked out.

I was making my way to his house with two heavy grocery bags when i felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind. **"sonic!"** I jumped almost dropping the bags on the floor. **"heheh, you seem surprised."** Sonic chuckled and leant his head on my shoulder and placed a kiss on my neck. **"of course i am."** I replied and blushed behind my scarf. **"you're so cute when you blush."** Sonic said to tease me and made my blush deepen. I smiled and kissed him. We heard some girls giggle and faced them. They were in the same classes as me and sonic. They always giggled when me and sonic showed some intimacy. Must yaoi fangirls. I shrugged the thought away and continued to sonic's house. Sonic offered to carry a bag aswell. We arrived quickly and sonic helped me put away the groceries.

After that was done iw atched sonic leave for his part-time job. And soon i was alone in his house again. I went back inside to see if there was something i could do. Since there was nothing else to do i made my way to the hospital. I often visited sonic's mother. I told her what sonic had been up to lately. I was sure that she would be very gratefull to know that since sonic never tells her anything. When he visits her he just sits by her side quietly and waits till she wakes up or till i drag him out. I felt sorry for him. It had been 6 months since the accident. It was 2 weeks before christmas so sonic tried to stay happy in order to stay in the mood for the jolly holiday. But it was obvious that he wasn't happy. Who could blame him? This was the first christmas he wasn't going to celebrate with his mother after all. I sighed in sadness and looked at a nearby picture. On it was sonic's mother. She was laying in a hospital bed with tired look in her eyes. A tired, but a proud look. She was holding sonic when he was just a newborn. He was so cute. I smiled when i looked at the picture.

I found this picture when i was cleaning up and ordering everything. I found alot of photoalbums. Sonic was so cute when he was little. They both must've been so happy when sonic was little.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to open it. I was shocked to see who was standing in front of me. I was getting suspicious about this guy. He didn't really give me a good vibe either. especially since he looked like a certain hedgehog i know so very well. **"ex-excuse me?"** I stuttered and looked at the tall man in front of me. **"is there a certain sonic the hedgehog here?"** He asked and looked behind me. **"why?"** I asked and closed the door behind me. **"i'm looking for him."** He answered. **"why are you looking for him?"** I asked. I wasn't certain if he was who i thought he was so i wanted to verify it. **"because i'm his father."** He answered.


	34. Chapter 34

**new student: chapter 34**

**Shadow's POV**

**"His father?"** I said in a strange monotone i tended to use at times. **"yes."** He replied. **"how do you know for sure?"** I asked just to keep him talking till i decided what to do.** "i know because he's the only one who has fur as blue as mine. and he..."** He started, but he didn't continue. **"he?"** I pressed on. **"he ignored me, so he must be my son."** He said and looked down a bit angry at that. **"i see, then i must ignore you to."** I said and opened the door and walked back inside. I was about to close it when he roughly grabbed my wrist. **"what is your relationship with him?"** He said and dragged me back outside. **"none of your bussiness!"** I yelled and pulled my arm back. It was red where he had held my wrist. I rubbed it painfully. **"if you know my son then y-"** He began angrily, but i cut him off harshly. **"he's not your son."** I said harshly. Those words must've stabbed him. That is. If he cared about sonic at all. **"o-of course he is!"** He yelled. **"if you really considered him as a son you wouldn't have left his mother for another as soon as he was born. you've always avoided the responsibility of being a father. how dare you have the nerve of coming here like it isn't a big deal."** I said with the same harsh tone and closed the door in his face. Really, how dare he come back after all these years? I walked back into the livingroom and watched the man leave through the window. I was glad he was gone. If sonic had been here it must've saddened him alot.

I was sitting on the couch looking through the window. I was waiting for sonic to come back home from his job. I saw him walking to the front door. I smiled and quickly got up from the couch and hurried towards the front door. I opened it and wrapped my arms around sonic. **"sonic, i'm so glad you're home."** I said like i did every evneing he came home. **"hey."** He said smilling, but something was off about it. he was still sad about his mother, but this was about something else. **"hey!"** He yelled as he noticed the big bruise on my left wrist. **"it's nothing."** I replied, but that obviously didn't fool him. **"where did you get this?"** He asked and held my left hand and pointed at the bruise. I sighed and explained it to him.

**Sonic's POV**

My dad had been here? If it was him, how could he have hurt shadow? It made me angry so much. **"is he going to come back?"** I asked. **"i don't know, but i have a feeling he is."** He answered. I hope not when i was in school or at my part-time job. I couldn't stand it if shadow got hurt worse. **"don't think like that! i can still take care of myself. don't forget that i beat up a pair of bullies before they could lay as much as a finger on me."** He said a bit grumpy. He probably knew what i was thinking. Not such a big surprise. After all, we've been together for a year now. He knows me pretty well now. **"yeah i know."** I said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Shadow smiled and leant his head on my chest. **"Imagine what it'll be like."** Shadow said smilling. **"imagine what?"** I said and leant my head on his. **"imagine what it'll be like if you could come home like this and have me look out for you when you made yourself tired on your work."** He said and smiled dreamily. **"shadow, i kinda do."** I replied chuckling. **"but not as husband and wife."** He said with that same smile still on his face. **"wife?"** I asked a bit confused. **"someone has to play that part and judging by our situation it's obviously going to be me."** He replied and looked up to me. **"i guess."** I said and smild back a little worried. He doesn't need to think so far in the future. **"i'm sorry, i can't help it."** He said, once again, reading me like a book. I smiled and looked back at him. **"don't worry, i keep my imagination to a reasonable level."** He said and laughed a bit. **"i hope so."** I replied and chuckled a little.**"you should get some rest."** Shadow said and got up. **"maybe i should."** i said and got up aswell. **"we should visite your mom in the weekend. you didn't have the time to visite her for a while."** Shadow said and walked out through the front door. I nodded and followed quickly. **"uhm, tomorrow?"** He said. **"yeah, see ya."** I said. **"uhm...do you mind if i stay here tonight?"** Shadow asked and smiled hopefully at me. **"of course i can."** I said. Shadow smiled brightly and ran off to grab his pj's.

Not to long after, me and shadow were laying in my bed. Shadow had his head on my chest and had one arm wrapped around me. **"i love you, you know?"** Shadow said and looked up at me. I smiled at him. Shadow leant upward to me and kissed me. I kissed back. Shadow deepened the kiss and went to sit on top of me.


	35. Chapter 35

**new student: chapter 35**

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Why is it so difficult? I had no idea i would be this troubled about it. I wasn't going to school so i had enough time. I frowned and laid my hand on my lower belly. It was christmas so that meant that i was 2 weeks far. I was so happy when i found out that i was having sonic's child. I didn't know how i could tell sonic. Sonic knows about my want for kids. maybe he could get the wrong conclusions and think i got pregnant on purpose. While it was truly an accident. I didn't know my body was ready at the time. or maybe it got ready the day after? i don't know, all i know is that i'm having his child now. I hope he wouldn't get to upset about it.

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. **"shadow, honey, are you okay? we're about to start with our christmas dinner."** My uhm...i mean maria's mother said. **"okay, miss."** I said and opened the bathroom door. **"shadow, honey, i told you before. i'm your mother now. so you should start calling me mom."** She said and laid her hands on my shoulders. **"is that really okay?"** I asked and looked up at her. **"of course it is, honey."** She said and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged back and smiled. **"okay...mom."** I said when we pulled away and i smiled at her. She smiled back and walked down the stairs. I followed her quickly.

Downstairs we were all enjoying our big christmas dinner. None of us had eaten anything since this morning because mom and i would make them a big dinner for christmas. Everyone were enjoying themselves so far. We were having so much fun that time passed by so quickly. We got to open our gifts. Ironicly mine was a white baby pj's with a note saying _'don't worry i'll help you, honey.' _It was obvious that she knew that i was pregnant. Sonic looked at her weird. **"i'm sorry! i can't wait till you're gonna have a baby."** She said and squealled like a little girl. I sweatdropped a little, but smiled anyway. **"you're his mother afterall. no wonder you can't wait."** Sonic said and accepted that excuse from her. I smiled and looked down at the small clothing. It was white so it was fit for both girls and boys. I was happy she was so considerate.

When our party had ended very late at night i had gone usptairs to put the baby pajama upstairs to put it in a drawer of the nightstand. **"you're starting really young, you know."** I heard my mother say. I looked behind me and saw her standing in the doorway. **"it wasn't on purpose. it was an accident. really."** I said and looked down. **"i know that, accidents happen."** She said and laid her hands on my shoulders again. **"i never knew that being pregnant was so troubling."** I replied and sighed. **"don't worry. he'll understand, but you'll have to tell him when the time is right."** She said and hugged me close. I hugged back hesitantly. She stroked my top quill in order to comfort me. I really hoped that sonic would understand. If he were to bail out on me. Then i wouldn't know what'll become of me. I wouldn't want to lose him.

**"hey babe! is something wrong?"** Sonic yelled and walked inside. **"no, nothings wrong."** I said and watched mom walk out of the room. **"i'll leave you to alone now."** She said and walked towards he own room. **"good, she left."** Sonic said and turned back towards me after mom had left and had closed the door behind her. **"hmm?"** I hummed in confusion. **"shadow, we need to talk."** He said with a sudden serious tone in his voice. **"about what?"** I asked nervously. **"shadow, i want you to tell the truth and not lie to me."** He said and stared at me. **"o-okay."** I said stuttering. **"good, now...shadow...are you pregnant?"** he asked catching me completely off guard.


	36. Chapter 36

**new student: chapter 36**

**Shadow's POV**

I was compeltely speechless as soon as that question at had left his lips. How did sonic know? Did mom tell him? Did he knew about it all along? Did he hear me talk about it to myself? Had he been noticing it? But more importantly. If i told him the truth. Would he still love me?

I just stood there looking stupid. **"you are, aren't you?"** He sighed and i looked down. **"i guess i couldn't be to surprised since you wanted a kid."** He said and leant with his forehead against the back of his left hand of which the elbow was leaning on the doorframe. He sounded dissapointed. **"i...i..sonic, it...it was accident. it really was."** I said stuttering and kept my gaze down. Sonic walked towards me silently. **"hey, i'm not mad."** He said and laid a hand on my chin gently and made me look at him. **"everything has a reason. and if we're having a child, then that reason must be that we are both ready for it."** He said and smiled gently. **"are you sure?"** I asked. **"shadow, don't worry. if the kid gets here then i'll be with you to help you rais it. even if it'll be tough with school and a job."** He said and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I smiled and hugged back gently. **"thank you for understanding."** I said and looked up to him. **"anything for you."** He said and smiled back towards me. I laid my head on his chest again.

We had been standing there for a while before we had decided to go to sleep. I was sitting on my bed waiting for sonic to come. I laid down and placed a hand on my lower belly. I hope we really were ready for this. I wouldn't want to breka up with him because we weren't ready for it yet. Sonic soon came to join me in my bed. He laid down next to me. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around me. I sighed happily and fell asleep soon.

The next morning i woke up and looked at sonic who was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled at him and got up carefully not to wake him up. I walked into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

After the shower i dressed up and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw everyone, except for sonic of course, already sitting at the table. Mom and dad had off for the whole vacation so they spent their time with me and maria, and in this case, sonic aswell. i walked towards the table and sat down next to maria. **"so how are you two feeling?"** My dad asked me. **"i'm fine, but i can't speak for sonic."** I answered and started my breakfast. **"i wasn't talking about sonic. i was talking about the third person in your relationship."** He said. He seemed to know about the baby to. **"you know, huh?"** I said and looked down. **"we over heard you two talking last night."** He said and looked at me. **"i see."** I said. **"don't get the wrong idea. i can't wait till i become a grandfather. i'm so proud of you."** He said and smirked a little bit. **"thank you for understanding."** I i said and looked up to face him smilling.

Some time passed by and it was well after lunch before sonic finally woke up. **"good afternoone."** I said when he walked into the livingroom. **"it's afternoone already?"** He yawned. **"actually it's almost dinner time."** My mom said and giggled a little. **"aw man."** He said and scratched behind his ear in embarrassement. I smiled at him and got up to get him something to drink.

Dinner and evening went by quickly and soon we were laying in my bed again. **"2 weeks huh?"** Sonic said and patted my belly softly. **"yup, 2 weeks. 2 weeks of the long 9 months."** I said and smiled at him. Sonic smiled back. **"you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"** I asked and laid a hand on sonic's. **"i dunno and at the moment i don't care. not yet atleast."** He replied and yawned. **"good night you two."** He said kissing my forehead and fell asleep soon.


	37. Chapter 37

**new student: chapter 37**

**Sonic's POV**

The days passed by slower then they did last year. Must be because shadow doesn't go to the same school as me anymore. Or maybe it was because i had so much work and barely had any free time. I couldn't spent alot of time with shadow that way. We only got a little bit of time in the morning and evening. Shadow didn't seem though, but i did. Especially now that he was pregnant of me. I didn't like to leave him alone now. I was always wondering what he was doing at the moment and if he got sick or not. I know that shadow can get very weak when he's sick. If he would get sick, then i'm affraid that it could mean bad news for the baby. And i don't think shadow would ever get over the fact that he lost his first child. And since he wasn't even 3 months far yet the chance of losing it is even bigger. I hope he wasn't forcing himself to do stuff at my house that he couldn't handle at the moment.

**Shadow's POV**

I sighed and put the mob down on the floor. I was finally done cleaning the place. I sat down on the couch and laid a hand on my belly. i was 2 months far now. My belly was a bit hard, but it wasn't showing yet. I smiled. Being pregnant and knowing that there was a living being in you was a weird, but wonderfull feeling. I couldn't wait till i could feel it move.

I heard the doorbell ring and went to open it. **"is sonic home?"** Sonic's father, jules i learnt his name was, asked. **"no, why?"** I asked holding the door just a little bit open. He hurt me last time, so i didn't want him to hurt me again now that i was pregnant. **"because i need to talk to him."** Jules said. **"to bad he's not here."** I replied and went to close the door, but he stuck his foot between the door and the doorway. **"what's your relationship with him?"** He asked and forced the door open fully. **"none of your bussiness."** I said and walked backwards in the house since he walked in. **"he's my son, so it is."** He said and closed the door behind him. **"now tell me. what's your relationship with him?"** He repeated the question. I had my back against a wall. I laid a hand in worry on my lower belly. **"you pregnant?"** He said and chuckled in a mocking way. **"yes, s-so what?"** I answered. **"i see, so my own son became a faggot, huh? i knew that i shouldn't have left him with aleena."** He said and got mad. **"n-not fully."** I said and tried to reason with him. **"not fully? what kind of logic is that?"** He said and walked forward to me. **"c-cause i'm a herm. i-it makes him straight aswell, don't you think?"** I said. I was starting to feel a bit scared for our safety. **"that doesn't make up for the fact that he is. i know that it's aleena's fault, but i think you have the biggest part in this. so-"** He got cut off by someone else who was joining us in the hallway. **"leave him alone!"** Sonic yelled and ran towards us. **"son-"** His father started while turning towards sonic, but he got cut off again when sonic grabbed his collar roughly. **"don't you even dare hurt shadow!"** He yelled and pushed the older hedgehog against the wall close to where i was previouse standing. **"if i see you near shadow ever again, i'm-"** Sonic started, but he got cut off by me. **"sonic, just get him out of the house."** I said and opened the door that had slammed close after sonic had gotten inside.

**Sonic's POV**

I slammed the door close again when the older hedgehog was kicked out of the house. I wrapped my arms around shadow. **"are you okay? did he hurt you?"** I asked once we had pulled away from our hug. **"i'm fine, he didn't hurt me this time."** Shadow said and smiled reassuring to me. **"good."** I said and walked into the livingroom. Shadow followed close behind. I sat down on the couch. **"i hope he's going to forget that i'm his son now that he knows that i have a pregnant boyfriend instead of a girlfriend."** I said and sighed. Why was he so interrested in me all of a sudden? **"i hope so to."** Shadow said and sat down next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. **"how is that baby?"** I asked and leant my head on his. **"he didn't harm it, don't worry."** Shadow replied and sighed. **"good."** I said and got up to get something to drink.

Sometime later i had to leave shadow alone again. I didn't want to, but i had a job to go to. **"don't worry, i'll be fine."** Shadow said to reassure me. **"if anything happens just call me okay?"** I said and watched shadow nod. **"see you later."** Shadow said and kissed me. I kissed back as softly as he did. We pulled away and i left to go to my part-time job.


	38. Chapter 38

**new student: chapter 38**

**Shadow's POV**

A month passed by and i was now 3 months far. I was reliefed to know that because it meant that the baby was now over the most vulnerable part of the pregnancy. I had been also noticing a small bump forming on my lower belly

By the time i was halfway through my 4 month i was starting to notice a small movement. It felt so wonderfull. But after watching a really scary horror movie then it felt a bit creepy. I was a sucker to horrors and thrillers. And sonic obviously saw this as an opportunity to scare me out of my wits. I made him regret it soon enough. he really did and quickly apoligized for it.

It was a shame we hardly got anytime to spent with eachother. Last year we couldn't complain because we always had the same classes and always were together because of them. But now it was as if we both had seperate lives now. Only having a little bit of time with eachother during the morning, evening and between school and sonic's part-time job. It was sad, really, but i think it's partly my fault. I could've just stayed at school. But instead i had to be selfish and quite school because i failed my first year of ever going to school. I can't deny that i'm regretting that now, but i can't deny that i'm not feeling bad at all for leaving it either. It made me feel content that i probably would've been stuck pregnant in school and that would make me leav anyway, but at the same time if i had stayed then i could help sonic support us in the future when we would be living on our own.

I sighed and stopped my train of thoughts by finishing up the cleaning in sonic's house. maria was still busy cleaning upstairs. She had offered to help ever since i had gotten in my fourth month. They didn't want me to get sick because of working around the house to much. Not that i was straining myself in any way. But that didn't keep her from helping. She didn't have to go to school today because she had a day off and so she had decided to help me. On times when she was in school it was mom who helped me when she had a small break. When sonic had a free day he went to visit his mom. he still didn't talk alot to her, but he wasn't completely silent in her presence anymore. He had told her about the fact that she was going to be a grandmother soon and about the upcoming school festival that we were both going to attend.

I was a bit nervous to go. Nobody, as far as i know, knew about the baby. So i w as a bit nervous as to how they would react if some of my older classmates would notice the bump. The festival was on the same time i would be in my sixth month, since it would be in may and it was march now. So i was a bit worried that they might notice. Sonic was a bit excited for it, though. To be honest i was a bit to because then i would see all of our friends again. I hadn't seen them in 9 months. I couldn't wait to see them again.

I was sitting in my parents private little hospital in our 'shed'. or we called it a 'shed' even though it looked like a mini-me version of our mansion. I was sitting on a table in a room of it. Mom wanted to monitor personally monitor my pregnancy because she didn't trust another doctor doing that. **"okay i'm here. you can lay down now, honey." **She said and walked into the room. I did what she told me and laid down on it. We wanted to wait with the ultrasound for sonic, but he was still stuck in school. So he couldn't come. He may miss this ultrasound, but he can still go to the others.

It took a while to get it ready because it hadn't been used yet. I lifted my shirt and looked at the small bump. Mom put some sort of gel on my belly and started to search for the baby. **"aw, there it is."** She said catching my attention. **"or, should i say, there they are?"** She said and smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

**new student: chapter 39**

**Shadow's POV**

**"w-what do you mean 'they'?"** I asked and looked at the screen. **"it's a twin."** She said smilling and showed me the two figures on the screen. **"a twin."** I repeated and looked at them. **"yes, wanna know their genders?"** She said and looked from the screen away towards me. I nodded and waited for her to reply. **"boys. they're both boys."** She replied and looked back at the screen. She let me listen to their heartbeats and i couldn't help but cry at the sight and hearing it. **"a twin. i can't believe it."** I said and smiled.

I was sitting on sonic's couch. i was waiting for him to come home. I was so excited to tell him the news that we were going to have a twin. I heard the front door open and hurried towards him. **"hey, how are you feeling?"** He said and greeted me with a kiss. **"we're feeling fine."** I said and returned the greeting. **"that's nice. why are you so excited?"** He asked and chuckled. **"sonic, we're having a twin!"** I said pretty loud. **"we are? i can't believe it!"** He said and happily held me close. I smiled and returned the embrace. **"i can't believe it."** Sonic said and laid a hand on my head.

When he pulled away i walked towards the couch and sat down on it. Sonic sat down on the ground on his knees in front of me and laid his hands on my belly and talked to it as if the twin would talk back. I couldn't help but laugh whenever he would say something funny or completely ridiculious.

Some time later he had fallen asleep on my lap. I smiled and kept stroking his quills. I yawned and laid back agaisnt the couch. before i knew it i had fallen asleep.

**Sonic's POV**

The next morning i woke up to find myself sleeping on shadow's lap again. I looked up and found that shadow had been sleping aswell. I smiled and got up. I picked shadow up in bridal style and walked upstairs. He was a bit heavier then he normally was. Must be the twins.

Upon arriving in my room i walked towards my bed and laid shadow down on it. Shadow curled up a little and had his arms wrapped around his bump. He had a content smile on his muzzle. i smiled at the sight and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Some time passed by and i was still taking a long warm shower. I didn't notice the door opening and closing. I only noticed that someone was in the room was when i felt two arms wrapped around my waist. **"good morning."** He said smilling. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled and laughed a bit. **"what's so funny?"** I asked wondering a bit about what shado would find so funny. **"nothing really. i just reminded myself something."** He said. **"what is it?"** I asked. **"well, that i'm in my fifth month now of course."** He said and smiled happily towards me.


	40. Chapter 40

**new student: chapter 40**

**Sonic's POV**

**"fifth month, huh? only 4 months left then."** I said and looked at my pregger's belly. **"yup, only four months left."** Shadow said and smiled. I looked back up and smiled back. Shadow placed both of his hands on his belly and smiled.

It was may now. Shadow was in his sixth month and the festival was in a few days. Shadow was a bit nervous because he didn't know how our friends and our older classmates would react. Shadow's mom kept telling him that everything would be okay, but shadow wouldn't budge.

Soon the day of the festival came. Me and shadow were making our way into school. We walked through the schoolgates and looked around. It looked really festive. Shadow looked around nervously. **"shadow!"** We heard someone yell. We looked into the direction of the yell and saw rouge running towards us. **"how are you two doing?"** Rouge asked and wrapped her arms around shadow. But soon she withdrew from her hug as soon as she noticed the change about shadow. She looked down and saw the sixth month old bump. She grinned mischieviously and turned around. **"hey, amy! you can babysit soon!"** She yelled catching a certain pink hedgehog's attention. **"really? their having a child already?"** Amy yelled and ran towards us when she noticed that we had arrived. Tails and knuckles soon followed aswell.

We were all wondering around aimlessly. Amy and rouge couldn't help but talking none stop to shadow about the baby. I felt sorry for him, but at the same time i couldn't help but laugh at some of the ridiculious questions they asked him. I noticed that some of the students who knew shadow from last year had been staring at him. Not that shadow cared. he just ignroed the stares. We took part in alot of activities that were at the festival. Well, shadow didn't participated in those that took alot of physical effort.

When evening came me and shadow were walking home. Shadow was a bit tired from the long day. Shadow was telling me how happy he was to see our friends and our old classmates again. He looked really happy and that made me happy aswell.

When we got to shadow's house, shadow walked upstairs to his room to get a bit of rest. And as soon as night came i went upstairs to go to sleep. I walked into shadow's room to see him already sleeping. I sat down on the bed and looked at him. Shadow was curled up as much as you can curl up with a sixth month old bump with a twin in. He had an arm wrapped around his waist and a smile on his muzzle. I smiled and laid a hand on his belly. I felt the twins kick against my touch. I kept smilling and laid down behind shadow. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep aswell.

The next morning i was looking in the newspaper for a house. I had been saving my money from my part-time job in hopes of buying a house for myself. Shadow was looking at a brochure he had gotten from his maternity classes. In it were alot of articles and tips about being a parent. I hope it would come in handy once the baby was here. Shadow's father had suggested he helped buying us a house. We had objected at first, but he kept suggesting it so we had no other choice then to make a deal. The deal being the i pay 50% of the price and he did the other 50% percent of it. I hated to take advantage of it, but shadow's father said that it was okay. I was going to be his son-in-law after all.

**"what about that one?"** I heard shadow say. I looked over the newspaper at shadow and noticed the brouche laying closed in front of him and he himself staring at the back of the newspaper i was holding. **"hmm? which house?"** I asked and closed the newspaper and searched at the same page shadow was looking at. **"that one."** He said and pointed at what seemed to be a very cozy looking house. **"it looks pretty cozy, it has enough rooms and the price is to shabby either."** He said reading the text that was written beneath it. **"yeah, it looks nice. we should call the owner."** I said smilling. Shadow smiled back. **"we should tell mom and dad first though. i want their oppinion about this aswell."** He said. **"yeah, you're right. we should have their oppinion."** I replied and read the text aswell. I hope this would be our new house. By the look of shadow's expression he was already imagining us living in it. I can't blame him. It wouldn't be long before we actually did.


	41. Chapter 41

**new student: chapter 41**

**Sonic's POV**

**"looks even more cozy now. a bit empty, but cozy."** Shadow said and looked around in the livingroom. A few weeks passed by before we finally got an appointment with the owner of the house. Shadow was now already in his seventh month and time was running out. Cause i wanted to move in with shadow before the baby was born. Everything seemed to go really well and before we knew it we had a contract and the house was ours. Both me and shadow couldn't be more happier.

When we had arrived at shadow's home. We told his parents about the house and as we had suspected they were really happy hearing this. And now that we had a house for ourselves it didn't take us long before we had decided to move in it. I had brought some of the small furniture i had laying around in my old house's attic and shadow's dad had brought some old furniture they had and didn't need anymore aswell. While we were moving the furniture into the house shadow had gone off to get some groceries and maria and her mother helped making the room clean.

It took us a few days before we had completely moved in. I sat down tiredly on the couch in shadow's parents livingroom. We were going to have one last dinner here before we officially moved into our house. Shadow's mother had a bit trouble letting shadow go. She considerate shadow as her own son, so it was pretty understandable.

After dinner was finished, me and shadow were making our way towards our new home. We had been talking a little bit about some stuff till we both stood in front of our new house. I opened the door and let shadow walk in before me. I locked the door behind me and walked into our livingroom. **"i can't believe we are living together now."** Shadow said and looked at me smilling. **"neither can i."** I said looking back to him and smilling aswell.

As night arrived we had decided to go to sleep. We were laying in our bed. We were both looking at the ceiling. **"first night in our new home."** Shadow said and looked at me. I looked back at shadow. **"it's a bit strange."** Shadow said and smiled. **"yeah it is."** I replied and smiled back. Shadow laid a hand on his mouth as he yawned. Shadow blinked his eyes a bit and looked back at me smilling. **"if you're tired then you should go ahead."** I said. **"yeah, i should."** Shadow said. He couldn't stay awake anymore and silently fell asleep. It didn't take me long to fall asleep either.

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find sonic peacefully asleep next to me. I smiled and lightly kisses his forehead. i felt the babies kick as soon as i moved as if they were saying good morning. I stroked my belly as if i was greeting back. I got up from the bed and made my way down the stairs carefull not to slip or fall. I walked in the kitchen and started making us breakfast.

As i was about to finish breakfast, i felt two arms wrap around my waist. The person in question had his hands on my belly and his muzzle on my shoulder. **"good morning."** Sonic said and kissed my cheek. **"good morning."** I said and looked at him smilling. Sonic kissed me and i kissed back quickly. Sonic pulled away and set up the table for us. I put out breakfast on the table and we both started to eat breakfast. **"just a few days."** I said and finished my breakfast. **"a few days before what?"** Sonic asked and looked at me confused. **"just a few more days and then there will only be one month left."** I said and stroked my belly. I was going to be eight months far in just a few days. So i only had one month left. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I couldn't wait to see them.


	42. Chapter 42

**new student: chapter 42**

**Shadow's POV**

Me and sonic were in the hospital. The doctor had some news for sonic about his mother. **"when will she?"** Sonic asked the doctor. **"she will very soon. ever since you've mentioned that your twin will be arriving soon she's been trying to come back it seems."** The doctor said. **"really?"** Sonic asked and looked down at his hands. I stroked his back and he looked at me. He looked back at me and smiled. He was so happy to hear that his mother had shown signs that she was going to wake up.

**"you heard that? she's going to come back."** Sonic said when we had both walked out of the hospital. He sighed in relief. I heard him sob and i looked up to him. He laid a hand on his face and started crying. **"oh sonic."** I said and wrapped my arms comfortly around him. Sonic laid his head on my shoulder and let it all out. We were both reliefed to hear of her awakening. After being a whole year in coma she was going to wake up. The doctor had told us that we were really lucky. We couldn't wait till she would open her eyes again.

A few days passed and today it was the last day of school. It was sonic's graduation today. It was sonic's last day of school today. I felt proud of him and i'm sure his mother would be to as soon as she heard of sonic's graduation. I had went to his graduation and took picture at some moments to show his mother when she wakes up. In the corner of my eye i had seen sonic's father sitting somewhere in the crowd. But afterwards he didn't make a move towards us and just left. He was just there to see his son graduate i guess.

A month passed by. Sonic had been looking hard for a job and had found one suited for him soon. I was 9 months far now. We were both anxiouse and excited at the same time since our twin would be arriving very soon. Sonic had been working hard on his job. The first few days he came back exhausted. But as more days passed by, he got more stamina for his job and soon didn't come home as tired anymore. Because he didn't have to go to school anymore we had a bit more time for eachother. And because it was august now he had a bit of free time on his hands now. We had a few get togethers with our friends. It was nice seeing them once in a while. We often visited sonic's mother in the hospital. She had been reacting to some of the things me and sonic had been telling her.

And one time she had finally opened her eyes again. it was just for a few moments. But those few moments meant that she had awoken. When she had opened her eyes she looked at sonic and smiled and then fell asleep again. Those moments meant alot to sonic. He was so gratefull that his mother had awoken.

It was sometime past midnight. Sonic was already sleeping. And so was i till i was awoken by a strange feeling in my lower belly. I laid a hand on the spot where i felt it. I felt it again, but this time it hurt. I winced and sat up. I thought it was because one of them had kicked me somewhere sensitive. I laid back down, but then i felt it return. I was starting to get worried. These weren't contractions, were they? I sat up again and held my hand on my belly and shook sonic's shoulder. **"sonic! sonic wake up!"** I yelled. Sonic hummed and kept sleeping. **"sonic! please!"** I yelled and felt another one hit me. I felt something run down my legs. I looked between them and noticed a wet spot between my legs. **"oh my god."** I said and hit sonic on his head on a fit of panic. **"wake up!"** I yelled loudly waking up sonic. **"ouch, what's wrong?"** Sonic said and held a hand on his head. **"oh god sonic! you're finally awake!"** I yelled. **"what's wrong?"** Sonic asked sitting up and stroked my back. **"sonic, my...my water broke."** I said and winced.


	43. Chapter 43

**new student: chapter 43**

**Sonic's POV**

H-his water already broke? I started to feel panic overwhelm me. I didn't know what to do. **"do something!"** He yelled as he felt his contractions becoming stronger. **"but what?"** I said and got up. **"how about you call dad and make sure he gets me to the hospital?"** He yelled and wrapped his arms around his waist. **"right."** I said and called shadow's parents. I quickly dressed when they let me know that they were on their way. **"oh god this can't be happening."** Shadow said in panic. **"what do you mean?"** I asked and got worried. **"t-the babies...t-they're coming now."** Shadow said. I told him to lay down and try to relax. If the babies were already coming then it meant we couldn't get to the hospital in time. I held shadow's hand and he panted harshly. Shadow winced from time to time when a contraction hit him. At some point the contractions got very painfull and shadow couldn't help but cry out.

Some time passed by. Much to our relief we could hear the door bell ring. I ran downstairs and opened the door. Shadow's family was standing behind it. His mother ran past me upstairs to help her son. She had brought along some medical equipment to help shadow through this ordeal. I ran back to shadow's side aswell and held his hand. His mother checked how far he was. **"oh no, he's already ready to start pushing. i'm sorry honey, but we can't drive you to the hospital before the baby is born."** She said in worry. **"start pushing?"** Shadow repeated in panic. **"yes, now when i say 'push' you need to start pushing."** She said and seperated shadow's legs and put them in the right position. Shadow panted.

After a few moments he started pushing. I held his hand tightly and encouraged him. Shadow had to cry out at times because of the pain. It was so cruel to see him in pain like this. especially when you knew of the bad childhood he had. He had gone through enough pain and i was just putting him through more. I felt so guilty. He was so frail. So frail and i was just putting more pain on his fragile body.

It took a few hours, but finally we could both hear the first baby's cry. Shadow's mother had given me the first child. He was so small. Our first boy had white fur and five up turning quills. Shadow looked at him smilling exhaustedly. **"come on, shadow."** His dad said and helped shadow up. It would take a while before the second one would come. We used the time between the two children to get to the hospital as fast as we could.

I helped shadow towards his parents' car and helped him into the backseat. I sat down next to him and maria handed him the baby. Shadow's dad started the car and drove to the hospital. On the clock of the car it read that it was 9 AM now. Shadow must be really tired by now.

We arrived at the hospital and drove close to the emergency entrance. I helped shadow towards a nurse who had a wheelchair ready for him. Shadow sat down on it and got wheeled towards a room a doctor had told the nurs to bring him to. The nurse took the baby away from his mother and gave him to me. They told me to wait in the waitingroom. I disliked the fact they asked me to do so. All i knew at the moment was that shadow was in labour again because i could hear him cry out in pain from the other side of the door. It made me feel even more quiltier since i couldn't be with shadow to support him now. All i could do now was wait till this whole event was over.

It took another few hours. It was around dinner time when we had finally heard shadow's cries come to an end. We looked at the door and we saw it open. The doctor held it open and called my name. I walked towards him. **"congratsulations."** He said and shook my hand. I shook it aswell and walked into the room. **"shadow?"** I whispered and hoped for an answer. But unfortunatly i didn't hear one? **"sh-shadow?"** I stuttered in worry. I ran towards him and held his hand. **"don't worry. he's only sleeping."** The doctor said and laid a hand on my shoulder. The nurse asked for the baby and i gave him to her. She went to do a quick check up on him like they were doing on the youngest. I sat down on a chair and kept holding shadow's hand waiting for him to wake up and for the nurse to come back with our twin.


	44. Chapter 44

**new student: chapter 44**

**Shadow's POV**

A week or 2 passed by before we got to go home with our twin boys. The nurse had taught us how to take care of them properly. We had decided to take care of our oldest, silver, and i would be taking care of our youngest, mephiles.

I was at home busy playing with silver and mephiles. Sonic was at his job. So it was just the tree of us now. I didn't mind staying home alone with them. But it could sitll get pretty lonely. They were still very young, so they didn't talk back in a way i could understand them. They said something. Just something that i couldn't understand. But either way, i was enjoying myself. And sonic did to when we got the chance to spent time together.

Soon months had passed by. And unfortunatly to all happy times must come an end. Sonic got fired at his job and it was hard for him to find a new one. We soon got in a large dept. And to make matters worse we got into alot of fights together. The more fights we got into the worser they got. We had days in which me and sonic didn't even talk to eachother. Not even look at the same way we did when our relationship was still going good.

And by the time silver and mephiles were four years old we had broken up. We had gotten into a really big fight the ended up with me leaving him because i had enough of him. I had gone back to my parents' house and got a job myself. It was hard at first, but i managed.

Soon i had gotten a house all by myself. It was hard living without sonic by my side. And i would be lieing if i said that i didn't miss him alot. But what chocie did i have? If we stayed together, then we would've done nothing but hurt eachother. What kind of a relationship would that be? There were nights that i would fall asleep crying. Sonic had stopped trying to call me to work things out after a while. This was the best for all of us. We both knew it. Sonic often came to pick up the twins. But we hardly talked during that time. As if we were complete strangers. It was hard everytime. But it was better now. I heard through rumors that sonic wasn't able to get over his dept and therefore got even deeper in trouble. I also heard through rouge that sonic had gotten the habit of drinking his problems away. I felt so guilty. He was waisting his life away because of me. I had often gotten the feeling to run back to him and help him through this. But that would only hurt both of us even more.

before i knew it sonic didn't even bother to come to take the twins with him. He just called me to tell me that it hurt to much, so he counted on me to raise the twins. I realized that i was never going to see him again. And i had been crying for days. But i tried my best for the twins anyway. I didn't want them to be unhappy because of me. So i tried my best and be a good mother. Like my family and sonic would want me to be. Even though it was hard. even though i felt like breaking down and wishing that all of this had never happened. I had kept going.

Even six years later. When silver and mephiles were ten years old. I was still being a mom and had stopped crying years ago even though i still felt like i could break down at some moments. Even at silly moments when i thought i saw sonic. But it was all my imagination. My mind playing a trick on me.

But one time it wasn't just my imagination. It wasn't my mind playing a trick on me. Sonic was really standing there in front of me. We were in the park in middle of spring. The twins had run of somewhere to play with their friends. We just stared at eachother. We hadn't seen eachother in years. But we both looked older then we actually were. We both felt happy seeing eachother. But we also both felt very misserable seeing eachother. We just stood there. none of us saying a word.


	45. Chapter 45

**new student: chapter 45**

**Shadow's POV**

Both of us just stood there. Neither of us saying a word. We didn't know what to say. After all, we hadn't seen eachother in 6 years. We stood there for what felt like an eternity before any of us dared to say something.

**"uhmm...hey."** Sonic said hesitantly. **"hey."** I greeted him back. There had been an awkward silence between every greet. **"they're doing fine. You're a great mother, just as i had expected from you."** He said and smiled very lightly. **"thank you."** I said before another awkward silence came. **"do you miss them?"** I asked. I saw sonic look down to the ground. **"yes. i miss them as much as i miss you."** He said. That caught me by surprise. **"shadow...even after all these years... i still love you...so damn much."** He said and i heard a sob coming frm him. **"sonic."** i whispered speechless. I didn't know what to say. **"i regret all that fight. i wish i could turn back time and go back to those happy days in school and with our friends."** He said and looked back up. Tears were streaming rom his face. Tears that i only now realized was crying to. I still loved him aswell. **"i still love you to."** I started. **"it was a mistake to leave you. We should've gone through our dilemma together like a family."** I finished with a sob. **"but if you still love eachother. then why did you break apart in the first place?"** We heard a vocie say. We looked to our side and saw that the voice in question belonged to silver. He looked at us with a sad expression. **"i don't know, sweetheart."** I said and choked back a sob while wiping my tears away. **"it really was foolish of us to break upw asn't it?"** Sonic said and put a smile on his tear-stained muzzle. **"yes it was."** SIlver said with matter-of-factly voice and a big grin. Mephiles just stood there confused as to what was going on. Silver obviously knew what would happen now. **"shadow, honey. are you willing to try again?"** Sonic asked and extended his hand towards me. I smiled as new fresh tears streamed down from my eyes. **"yes."** I quickly said and took his hand. Sonic pulled me in for a kiss. One i so happily returned. In that one kiss we both remember everything from our first meeting till this very moment.

Everything was going to be okay now.


	46. author's note

**new student: author's note**

that was the last chapter of "new student". i have been busy on that story quite a while and it was originally posted on my account on DeviantArt with the same name. this is my longest story i've ever written.

i really glad and i want to thank those who read it. comments about what you think about this story would be very welcome. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writting it.

~SonadowStories


End file.
